Living in Death
by IDragonsDP
Summary: En solo un mes el mundo se fue abajo y ahora es, literalmente, el mismísimo infierno. Donde tendrán que luchar por sobrevivir envueltos de angustia, miedo, muerte, odio, amistad y amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Living in death**

En solo un mes el mundo se fue abajo y ahora es, literalmente, el mismísimo infierno. Donde tendrán que luchar por sobrevivir envueltos de angustia, miedo, muerte, odio, amistad y amor.

**Capitulo 1**

— **¡Sí! ¡De esto estaba hablando!** —Puck se lanzo sobre uno de los colchones que habían alrededor

—**Baja la voz Puck, puede que hayan algunos cerca y nos escuchen—**Sam se sentó en otro de los colchones

—**Pues ya me escucharon**

—**Pues no dejes que lo hagan de nuevo. Has silencio**—Dijo Quinn tajante luego de suspirar pesadamente y acostarse sobre otro de los colchones**—Mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda…**

En solo un mes el mundo se fue abajo. Todo ocurrió rápidamente, no tuvieron tiempo. Solo pudieron transmitir muy pocos reportajes cuando el primer país en infectarse había sido Japón, tres semanas después Estados unidos y el mundo entero.

Les había tomado de sorpresa en la universidad, unos aburridos y otros atentos escuchando al profesor. Un estudiante golpeaba la puerta mientras gruñía, el profesor un poco molesto le abrió dejándole entrar y allí fue cuando paso, cuando Quinn supo que la infección había llegado allí. El joven, de piel pálida, se había abalanzado sobre el profesor y le mordió el cuello arrancándole limpiamente un pedazo de carne.

A Quinn le parecía mentira que ella, una simple chica de diecinueve años que aspiraba ser fotógrafa, estuviera viva en medio del mismísimo apocalipsis, ella y sus dos amigos, Sam y Puck, con los cuales escapo de la universidad y ahora se encontraban buscando a sus otras amigas, Santana y Brittany, quienes se encontraban en Lima, Ohio.

Llevaban una semana buscándolas. Quinn estaba preocupada por su madre y hermana, y aunque le costaba admitirlo también lo estaba por su padre. Pero confiaba en que ellos estaban bien, decidió buscar primero a sus amigas ya que su ubicación era la más cercana, luego irían a Los Ángeles, donde se encontrarían Judy y Frannie.

También buscaban a la madre de Puck, que también debería encontrarse en Lima. A los primeros que fueron a buscar fueron los padres de Sam, quienes le habían dejado una nota en casa diciendo que el ejército había ido a llevarse a las personas a una zona segura.

Y allí se encontraba el trió, en Lima, Ohio, refugiados en una tienda de colchones. Llevaban una semana en su búsqueda por la ciudad. Estaban bien abastecidos, habían tomado todo lo que pudieron en Connecticut y durante el viaje a Lima.

Y bien vestidos para esos momentos. No sería muy cómodo correr con una falda y tacones en cómo estaba la situación.

Los tres vestían un jean negro y botas de excursión, lo único que cambiaba era sus playeras. Quinn traía una color negro, Sam una color azul y Puck una color gris. Cada uno portaba una mochila donde tenían guardada agua, comida, munición y un pequeño Kit de primeros auxilios.

—**Y si no las encontramos…nos vamos a L.A—**Murmuro la rubia mientras se quitaba las botas**—No podemos perder tanto tiempo**

— **¿Qué dices Quinn? —**Puck se sentó y la observo frunciendo el ceño

—**Si no las encontramos es porque tal vez el ejército también vino acá y se las llevo, tal como hicieron con mis padres—**Dijo Sam

Quinn se paralizo y volvió a suspirar, a veces se preguntaba cuantas veces suspiraba a diario para poder calmarse. Era cierto lo de la nota, pero cuando estaban en la casa de los Evans Quinn se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida del padre de Sam con unas horrorosas heridas, tal vez había ocurrido luego de escribir la nota. Y tal vez la madre si había logrado huir con el ejército, pero Quinn no era capaz de decirle a uno de sus mejores amigos que había encontrado a su padre muerto. Y ahora se sentía mal cuando Sam nombraba tan ilusionado a sus padres, pensando que ambos están vivos.

—**Quinn—**La llamo Puck

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿De verdad nos vamos a rendir?**

Quinn frunció el ceño.

—**Puck. ¿Crees que a mí no me importa? Pues claro que sí, pero no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Necesitamos salir de esta ciudad e ir a LA, y si aun seguimos vivos, luego iremos a Atlanta**

—**Que positiva—**Murmuro el mohicano volviéndose a acostar

—**Soy realista**

Al día siguiente, apenas salió el sol salieron de la tienda preparados para seguir con la búsqueda.

Estaban en un centro comercial, cada uno en distintas tiendas. Buscando cosas que les ayudaran y viendo si se encontraban con alguien.

Quinn caminaba un poco distraída observando las estanterías casi vacías mientras sacaba del bolsillo del jean una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno. Apenas guardo el encendedor y levanto la cabeza recibió una patada en las costillas que la hiso caer al suelo y sujetarse el lugar golpeado.

Frente a ella estaba una chica de baja estatura apuntándole con una escopeta mientras su cara reflejaba pánico.

— **¿Alguna vez has disparado eso? Ni siquiera la estas agarrando como se debe—**Dijo Quinn con media sonrisa mientras intentaba levantarse pero el pie de la chica sobre su hombro se lo impidió**—Vale, no me levanto. Escucha, si llegas a disparar eso atraerás a una cantidad de infectados que ni tendrás tiempo de escapar y menos si estas en un lugar como este**

La chica entrecerró los ojos y observo a Quinn durante unos segundos. Bufo y bajo el arma al notar que lo que la rubia decía era verdad.

— **¿Quinn? ¿Encontraste algo? —**Se escucho la voz de Puck desde la tienda de al lado

La chica desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la tienda y Quinn tomo ventaja y la tumbo al suelo a la vez que alejaba la escopeta de su alcance.

—**No, tu tranquilo—**Respondió la rubia mientras luchaba tapándole la boca a la castaña para que no gritara—**Ya… ¡Auch!... —**La castaña logro propinarle una cachetada mientras movía sus piernas exageradamente tratando de que la rubia se bajase de encima**—¡Hey! Cálmate ya…eh… ¡Que te calmes! No te hare nada. Pero ya cálmate y deja de intentar gritar**

La chica logro morder la mano de la rubia y está se paralizo del miedo y fue cuando la castaña la pateo logrando quitársela de encima. Se arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar a la escopeta y volvió a apuntarle a la rubia, quien estaba en el suelo pálida y con el rostro desencajado.

—**T-tu…Estoy…—**Balbuceo la rubia mientras observaba su mano mordida

—**No estoy infectada—**Aseguro la castaña**— ¿Cuántos están contigo?**

—**D-dos… ¿Qué me hace saber que no estás infectada?**

— **¿Qué me hace saber que no quieres matarme? **

—**No quiero hacerlo. Estoy buscando a unas amigas**

— **¿Quinn? ¿Qué te paso en la mano? —**Sam llego a donde estaban las chicas y apunto a la castaña

—**Baja el arma Sam**

— **¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —**Puck apareció al lado de Sam— **¿Qué te paso en la mano? **

—**Nada Puck. Sam baja el arma, tal vez ella puede ayudarnos a encontrarlas—**Dijo Quinn levantándose del suelo**—Una es una latina de más o menos la misma estatura que yo y la otra es una rubia un poco más alta. ¿No las habrás visto o algo?**

—**Pues… no sé si son ellas pero hace unos días me encontré con unas chicas con las mismas características. Una de ellas estaba herida—**Dijo la castaña

— **¿Hacia dónde se fueron? —**Pregunto Puck

—**Están conmigo y con mi abuela. La latina estaba mal y la rubia me rogo por ayudarlas, convencí a mi abuela y están refugiadas con nosotras**

—**Llévanos contigo. Tenemos que saber si son ellas o no—**Dijo Quinn cogiendo su mochila

La chica tardo unos segundos en responder ya que dudaba en si aceptar o no. Pero al final lo hiso.

—**Solo con la condición de que me den sus armas**

—**No, nada de eso. Nosotros nos quedamos con nuestras armas—**Dijo Puck

— **¿Cómo sabemos que no nos vas a llevar a una trampa? —**Pregunto Sam

—**Mira, vamos contigo. Pero no te damos las armas, las guardaremos en las fundas. Pero si vemos algo sospechoso no dudaremos en sacarlas, ¿Trato? —**Dijo Quinn

—…**Trato**

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Bueno, acá esta la historia de la que les hable en el otro fic, espero que les gusten. Comenten que les pareció, acepto todo tipo de crítica.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Living in death**

En solo un mes el mundo se fue abajo y ahora es, literalmente, el mismísimo infierno. Donde tendrán que luchar por sobrevivir envueltos de angustia, miedo, muerte, odio, amistad y amor.

**Capitulo 2**

—**Esta chica no me da muy buena espina Quinn…—**Susurro Sam caminando al lado de la rubia mientras Puck caminaba delante de ellos junto a la morena**— ¿Y si es una trampa?**

—**La única forma de saber si lo es, será cuando lleguemos y veamos si en verdad están San y Britt con ella y la supuesta abuela… Debemos mantenernos alertas, recuerda lo que nos ocurrió cuando veníamos de Connecticut. Ahora todos son nuestros enemigos—**Le respondió la rubia también en un susurro luego de dar una calada al cigarrillo que traía en una sus manos

Cuando estaban en el viaje de Connecticut hacia Lima se encontraron con un grupo de hombres que intentaron quitarles sus pertenencias y asesinarlos, el trió logro defenderse aunque terminaron con algunas heridas. Desde ese día supieron que sus enemigos no solo eran los infectados, sino también los humanos.

—**Falta poco…Solo unas dos cuadras mas—**Anuncio la morena y el trió asintió

Minutos después llegaron a una gran casa de estilo victoriano. Habían algunos autos destruidos por enfrente de ella formando una especie de barrera contra los no-muertos, alguna que otra ventana estaba rota y desde una de ellas se encontraba una anciana con un rifle apuntando a los recién llegados, los cuales rápidamente sacaron sus armas y se pusieron alertas.

La morena se apresuro a levantar sus brazos tratando de llamar la atención de la señora, cuando lo logro hizo una señal para que bajara el arma pero la anciana se negó.

— **¡Abuela! Baja el arma por favor. Vienen a buscar a las chicas, están buscando a unas amigas y tal vez sean ellas—**Dijo la castaña y luego se giro hacia el trió**—Bajen el arma, solo esta protegiéndose, piensa que son enemigos**

—**Nosotros también. Si ella no la baja nosotros tampoco—**Sentencio Quinn

—**Señora, baje el arma. Venimos a ver si las chicas que ustedes están cuidando son nuestras amigas, si lo son solo nos iremos con ellas y le dejaremos en paz a usted y su nieta—**Dijo Sam

La mujer titubeante observo a su nieta y esta asintió. Bajo el arma y se adentro a la casa de nuevo. Quinn le sonrió a Sam como agradecimiento al igual que Puck, el rubio siempre supo arreglar las cosas con palabras.

—**Bien. Guarden las armas de nuevo y entramos antes de que cualquiera de esas cosas se acerque—**Les dijo la castaña

El trió guardo las armas de nuevo e ingresaron a la casa junto a la castaña.

La casa por dentro estaba en perfecto estado, cosa que les impresiono un poco al trió. No había casa en la que hubiesen estado y no tuviese algún daño por dentro. El interior de la casa estaba intacto.

Por segundos sintieron esa sensación de calidez, olvidándose que fuera había monstruos que buscaban carne para devorar.

—**Las chicas están por acá—**La castaña interrumpió sus pensamientos y los guio a una habitación en el segundo piso

Apenas la morena abrió la puerta Sam comenzó a lagrimear y Puck sonrió. Brittany y Santana estaban allí.

Brittany al apenas ver a Quinn corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras sollozaba. Quinn le devolvió el abrazo mientras veía como Sam y Puck se acercaban a una cama donde estaba Santana acostada boca bajo con la espalda desnuda donde podían verse algunos moretones.

—**Pensé que…—**Murmuro Brittany pero fue interrumpida por un sollozo que salió de ella misma

—**Shh…Ya, estoy aquí…no llores mas…—**Susurro Quinn aun sin soltarla

— **¿López? ¿Estas despierta? —**Susurro Puck observando a la latina

—**Si… ¿Puck?... —**Murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados

—**Si… También están Quinn y Sam… ¿Qué te ocurrió? **

Brittany se separo de Quinn y ambas rubias caminaron hasta la cama.

— **¿Sanny? —**Susurro Quinn arrodillada frente a la cama

—**No me llames así, rubia hueca**

Todos soltaron una carcajada al escuchar a la latina.

—**Veo que son ellas las que buscaban, los dejare solos el tiempo que necesiten mientras yo iré a hablar con mi abuela—**Anuncio la castaña y salió de la habitación

— **¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? —**Pregunto Quinn mientras Brittany abrazaba a Sam y luego a Puck

—**...Dos semanas…más o menos…—**Respondió la latina finalmente abriendo los ojos**—Todo se fue al carajo, ¿Cierto?**

Quinn simplemente asintió con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—**No pude…—**Murmuro la latina cerrando sus puños con fuerza

Quinn levanto la mirada y la observo curiosa**— ¿No pudiste qué? —**Coloco una de sus manos sobre una de la latina

—**No pude Quinn…Eran muchos y… Artie…Ryder…Marley…Kitty…No pude Quinn…casi muero yo salvándome a mi misma y a Brittany…no pude salvar a los otros…yo…no pude….soy una cobarde….soy una debilucha…soy una…—**Para ese entonces la latina ya estaba llorando mientras Sam y Puck se miraban sorprendidos y Quinn volvía a desviar la mirada al suelo

—**Santana…—**La ojiverde trago, aguantando el nudo que sentía en su garganta—**No es tu culpa…no tienes porque culparte**

—… **¿Sabes porque me odio? **

—**No tienes porque hacerlo**

—**No, claro que sí. Brittany y yo estamos vivas por Ryder… que se interpuso entre esa cosa que se acercaba en ese momento a nosotras y lo mordió a él. ¿Y sabes porque me odio? Porque… me alegro de que lo hayan devorado a él y no a mí o a Britt… soy una puta egoísta**

Y entonces un silencio lleno de incomodidad y tristeza invadió la habitación. Brittany comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras que Quinn, Sam y Puck tenían la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—…**No deberías odiarte… Ryder las salvo, y ahora el esta observándonos, deberías estar agradecida con el—**Hablo Sam

— **¿Agradecerle qué? ¿Qué nos haya alargado el tiempo de vida en este maldito infierno? Preferiría haber…****—**Dijo Santana furiosa siendo interrumpida por Quinn

—**Santana, Basta. Brittany está contigo, ¿No es eso algo bueno?**

La latina observo a su novia llorando recostada en la pared al lado de la puerta. Su mirada furiosa se aliviano y volvió a llenarse de lágrimas.

—**Britt, lo siento. No quise decir eso… —**balbuceo la latina entre sollozos

La ojiazul camino hasta la cama y se acostó al lado de la latina, abrazándola con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla. Ambas se quedaron allí consolándose junto a Sam y Puck mientras que Quinn salió de la habitación.

—_**Pero abuela, ellos se ven buenas personas. Además podrían protegernos, tienen armas y saben utilizarlas**_—escucho la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras

—**Rachel. Recuerda lo que dijeron tus padres, no podemos…—**La voz de la mujer se detuvo cuando observo a la rubia**— ¿Cómo te llamas?**

—**Quinn Fabray. Gracias por cuidar de mis amigas—**Se presento la rubia extendiéndole su mano a la mujer

La señora inspecciono de arriba abajo a Quinn con una mueca de desconfianza en su rostro, mientras que Quinn sonreía de medio lado esperando a que la mujer le respondiera.

—**Josephine Berry, y ella es mi nieta, Rachel Berry—**La mujer estrecho su mano con la rubia

—**Encantada—**Esta vez fue Rachel quien estrecho su mano con la rubia mientras en su boca se formaba una sonrisa

—**No creo que pueda decir lo mismo—**Dicho esto por la rubia, la sonrisa en la morena se borro**—Como Sam dijo, nos llevaremos a las chicas y las dejaremos en paz. Solo denos algunos minutos**

—**De acuerdo. Media hora, ni más ni menos—**Dijo Tajante josephine y luego se alejo con rumbo a la cocina

Quinn asintió y se giro para volver a subir las escaleras pero fue detenida por la mano de Rachel.

—**Espera. Yo… quiero pedirte disculpas—**Dijo la morena con la cabeza gacha y luego escucho a Quinn resoplar**—Estaba en pánico, ¿sí? Desde hace semanas no me encontraba con una persona que no esté infectada**

—**Agradece que no te devolví los golpes. ¿Cómo es que has sobrevivido? Digo, creo que hasta pude notar que esa escopeta no tiene munición**—La rubia se giro y encaro a la castaña

—**Soy buena escapando. Y si me toca enfrentarlos, los golpeo con la culata **

Quinn la miro incrédula**— ¿Es enserio? —**Bufo**—Ve a ver cuánto tiempo duras así…—**Se giro para subir las escaleras pero fue detenida de nuevo**— ¡¿Qué carajos quieres ahora?! Ya deja el fastidio**

La rubia se zafo del agarre de Rachel y finalmente subió las escaleras dejando a una Castaña enmudecida.

**¡Hola! Me llego un comentario que me hizo reír pero que es la pura verdad. Rachel puede golpear a Quinn y nadie dice nada. Pero si Quinn llega a golpear a Rachel todos pierden la cabeza y la tratan de violenta, loca y demás. Y si, es la pura verdad. Pero quiero decir que en este fic Rachel no será la protegida que golpee sin luego recibir lo que dio. No diré nada mas, tengo un postgrado en hacer spoiler xD**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Living in death**

En solo un mes el mundo se fue abajo y ahora es, literalmente, el mismísimo infierno. Donde tendrán que luchar por sobrevivir envueltos de angustia, miedo, muerte, odio, amistad y amor.

**Capitulo 3**

Quinn subió las escaleras mientras intentaba calmarse y al entrar a la habitación donde se hallaba Santana, tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ella. Bufo, apretó sus puños con fuerza, suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la cama.

— **¿Qué? **

— **¿Qué paso allí abajo? Escuchamos que… Bueno, ¿Discutiste con ellas? —**Pregunto Sam

En un segundo Quinn se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro**—Los mata con la culata…—**Murmuro**— ¡Los mata con la jodida culata! —**Exclamo al girarse hacia sus amigos**—Los mata con la culata, ¿Cómo es que ha sobrevivido hasta ahora? Yo no me creo eso**

— **¿De quién hablas? ¿Acaso eso nos importa? —**Pregunto Puck

—**No, no nos importa para nada. Es que… Santana, ¿Qué te pasa? —**Su mueca cambio de frustración a preocupación al ver a Santana quejarse de dolor mientras que su rostro estaba de un ligero color rojo

Brittany toco la frente de la latina y se sorprendió al notar lo caliente que estaba**—Tiene fiebre, otra vez—**Se levanto de la cama y quito la cobija que cubría de la cintura hasta los pies a su novia**—La señora Josephine la trato, pero parece no haberse curado aun—**Dijo mientras veía la herida que tenia Santana en el gemelo de la pierna izquierda

—**Está infectada—**Aseguro Sam mientras observaba la herida

—**Cuando se la hizo no pude tratarla como se debe, no tenía con qué y solo pude limpiarla un poco con un pañuelo, hice eso por cuatro días hasta que nos encontramos con Rachel—**Relato Brittany

— **¿Qué fue lo que le paso exactamente? —**Pregunto Puck

—**Estábamos huyendo de **_**ellos**_** y nos separamos por segundos. Me ordeno que me escondiera entre unos autos que había cerca y ella se alejo distrayéndolos. En eso cayó por un barranco. ¡Te dije que era mala idea separarnos! —**Exclamo Brittany a Santana

—**Britt, enojarnos no ayudara en nada—**Sam apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia

— **¿Qué necesita? ¿Aun tienen con que tratarla? —**Pregunto Quinn

—**Pregúntale eso a Josephine, ella es la que sabe y ha estado tratando a sanny—**Respondio la ojiazul y Quinn titubeante bajo al primer piso de nuevo

Ninguna de las dos Berry se encontraba en la sala de estar. La rubia se dirigió a una de las puertas que se encontraban abiertas y se encontró con Josephine sentada en un sofá visiblemente con dificultades al respirar y a Rachel que parecía buscar algo entre un montón de cosas que se encontraban en un estante.

— **¿Qué le pasa? —**Pregunto Quinn sentándose junto a Josephine. Tomo su mano y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su espalda

—**Necesita el inhalador—**Respondió Rachel**— ¡¿Dónde demonios esta?! —**Exclamo alterada luego de golpear la mesa que se encontraba a su lado**—Abuela necesito que respires con más calma—**Dijo al escuchar que su abuela comenzaba a empeorar. Segundos después encontró el inhalador y rápidamente corrió hacia la señora y se lo dio

Josephine con su mano temblorosa cogió el objeto y lo llevo a su boca. Inhalo dos veces bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn y Rachel y poco a poco su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

— **¿Mejor? —**Pregunto Rachel a su abuela y esta asintió entregándole el objeto de nuevo**—Esta…esta vacio, no queda más—**Gruño mientras sacudía el objeto notando que en su interior no quedaba más**—Tengo que ir por mas, en cualquier momento puede volver a darte el asma y entonces si no sabremos que hacer—**Dijo mientras se alejaba de ellas hacia otra habitación

— **¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Quinn? ¿Ya se van? —**Pregunto Josephine

—**No. Santana tiene fiebre de nuevo y Brittany me mando a preguntarle si aún le quedan los suministros médicos para tratarla**

—**La estúpida herida infectada—**Murmuro luego de suspirar pesadamente**—Necesito betadine o cualquier otro antiséptico y gasas para limpiarla. Además de algún medicamento para bajarle la fiebre. Desafortunadamente me quedan pocos**

—**Tengo eso en el botiquín de mi mochila, ¿Cree que pueda subir ahora para tratarla? —**Pregunto con cautela

— **¿De qué edad me crees, niña? Apenas entro a los cincuenta—**Dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y desde otra habitación se le escucho a Rachel soltar una carcajada**—Esa enana…**

Josephine y Quinn subieron a la habitación y la rubia le dio el botiquín a la mujer.

—**Bien López, no seas tan llorona esta vez—**Dijo la mujer mientras revisaba los objetos dentro del botiquín**—Y esta vez sí voy a coserte, ¡Rachel! ¡Tráeme la aguja e hilo!**

La latina maldijo por lo bajo y con fuerza apretó la almohada al sentir la gasa humedecida sobre su herida.

Rachel a los segundos apareció con la aguje e hilo en mano y se lo entrego a su abuela. Quinn la observo y no pudo evitar recordar de nuevo lo de la culata. Se maldijo a sí misma y se levanto de la silla donde estaba. Cogió su arma, un fusil de asalto llamado SIG SG 550 y de su mochila saco dos pistolas semiautomáticas. El M1911 lo coloco en la funda que traía su cinturón y la SIG-Sauer P230 se la dio a la morena, la cual la agarro un tanto extrañada.

—**Vamos a buscarle el inhalador a tu abuela y vas a aprender a disparar—**No pregunto, ordeno bajo la atenta mirada de los demás

— **¿Qué? ¿Vas a salir con ella? —**Pregunto Sam

—**Sera rápido. ¿Vamos? —**Observo a la morena y esta asintió**—Bien, nos vemos pronto San, no seas tan llorona—**Le sonrió a su amiga

—**Cállate—**Gruño la latina mientras Brittany tomaba su mano dándole apoyo

Las chicas salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar por las calles abandonadas y sucias de la ciudad. Habían autos destruidos, algún que otro lugar tenía manchas de sangre, papeles tirados por el suelo y por suerte aun no se topaban con infectados.

—**Lo mejor sería primero encontrar un auto—**Dijo Quinn mientras observaba a su alrededor con atención**—Es peligroso andar caminando como si nada por acá. Teníamos uno pero hace dos días que se daño y no encontramos otro en buen estado**

— **¿Porque lo haces? —**Pregunto Rachel mientras observaba la pequeña arma en sus manos

— **¿Hacer qué? —**La rubia se hiso la desentendida

—**Darme un arma, enseñarme a disparar. ¿Porque? Digo, al darme el arma te arriesgas a que te asesine a ti o tus amigos. ¿Porque me estas confiando un arma? Yo no lo haría si estuviese en tu lugar después de el saludo que te di hace rato**

— **¿Piensas asesinarme? ¿Matar a Brittany, Santana, Puck o Sam? —**Quinn observo a la morena por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguían caminando

—**No, para nada. Es lo menos que quiero hacer, ya me basta con matar a esas cosas, no sé qué haría si tuviese que matar a un humano. Lo que digo es… si fuera otra persona, estarías en peligro de que te asesinara**

—…**Solo agradece que te la de para que puedas protegerte. Y alejémonos un poco más de la casa, el ruido los atrae y no queremos que la rodeen**

El resto del camino hasta la primera farmacia que se encontraron fue en silencio. Rachel de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas curiosas a Quinn, la rubia no mostraba expresión alguna, solo caminaba mientras sujetaba su fusil en mano. Entraron a la farmacia y la rubia inspecciono todo el lugar con Rachel a sus espaldas.

—… **No hay nada, me extraña que no nos hayamos encontrado con **_**ellos**_**. De todos modos, tenemos que estar alerta. Busca lo que necesites para tu abuela y si encuentras algo para Santana cógelo también, estaré afuera vigilando—**Dijo la rubia y salió del lugar

Rachel la observo hasta que salió y luego comenzó a buscar entre los objetos que se encontraban en la farmacia.

_`` Desde ayer no veo a ninguno de ellos. Algo debe estar llamando su atención desde otro punto de la ciudad. Lo que me extraña es que si hay algo, o más bien alguien llevándolos hasta él, no se han escuchado disparos ni nada parecido. A menos que estén muy lejos``_ Pensó la rubia mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo_`` Santana tiene una herida infectada en la pierna, no tenemos auto, lo que tenemos a nuestro favor es eso, que desde ayer no vemos infectados, si seguimos con esta suerte podemos llevarnos a Santana y a Brittany fuera de la ciudad caminando, nos turnaríamos en cargar a López`` _La rubia suspiro pesadamente y negó con la cabeza_`` ¿Qué diablos dices Quinn? Es una completa locura. Lo mejor será volver a la tienda de colchones y refugiarnos ahí hasta encontrar un auto mientras San se recupera. Tenemos suficiente comida para los cinco, pero… no, acabaría más rápido. Apenas nos vayamos de la casa de las Berry, iré con Puck y buscare comida. Después, cuando encontremos el auto y San se recupere, iremos a L.A ``_

—**Tuve la suerte de encontrar dos inhaladores. También encontré alcohol y vendas—**Dijo Rachel al salir de la tienda mientras acomodaba la mochila sobre su hombro**— ¿No ha aparecido ni una de esas cosas?**

—**No. Ya que esta calle esta vacía, aprovechemos para enseñarte a apuntar—**Dijo la rubia luego de dar una calada al cigarrillo

La rubia cogió unos envases vacios que estaban en la calle y los coloco sobre el capo de uno de los varios autos destruidos. Volvió al lado de la morena y luego de sacar la pistola de la funda en su cinturón, disparo a uno de los envases.

—**Agarra el arma como yo. Comienza por sostener la empuñadura con la mano en la que tengas mas fuerza.****Tu dedo índice debería estar libre para poder alcanzar la protección del gatillo y tus otros dedos deberían envolver la empuñadura para sostener el arma de manera segura**

— **¿Qué hago con la otra mano? —**Pregunto Rachel luego de agarrar el arma como le indico la rubia

—**Lo que hagas con tu otra mano es una preferencia personal. A algunas personas les gusta envolverla alrededor de la empuñadura del arma, tendida sobre los dedos de la mano que dispara, mientras que otras personas prefieren colocar su segunda mano debajo de la culata de la pistola para soportar su peso. La elección es una cuestión de lo que se sienta más natural para ti**

Rachel asintió y prefirió con su otra mano envolverla alrededor de la empuñadura tendida sobre los dedos de la mano que dispara. Estaba nerviosa, nunca en su vida había disparado un arma. Si, había visto a muchos policías y a uno de sus padres hacerlo, pero ahora que le tocaba a ella hacerlo, estaba nerviosa, pero también ansiosa, tendría otro modo más eficaz de protegerse a sí misma y a su abuela.

—**Bien—**La rubia prosiguió luego de expulsar el humo del cigarrillo de sus pulmones**—****Alinea la mira frontal con la trasera.****Una pistola tiene una mira trasera y una frontal. Cuando apuntes, la mira delantera debe dar justo en el medio de la trasera**

— **¿Y ya? ¿Disparo?**

—**Tus ojos deben enfocarse en las miras y no en el objetivo.****El objetivo debe verse borroso. Aún debes poder verlo, pero estará en segundo plano y no se verá tan nítido como las miras del arma. Más específicamente, debes concentrarte en tu mira delantera. Esta te permite ver la posición relativa del arma con respecto al objetivo**

—**Creo… creo que lo tengo—**Murmuro Rachel y disparo el arma pero lamentablemente fallo

—**Sé paciente al presionar el gatillo. Si te sientes ansiosa por disparar el arma y te concentras en poner presión sobre el gatillo, aunque sea solo un momento, perderás de vista tu objetivo y tu tiro será malo****—**La rubia dio otra calada al cigarrillo y luego dio un vistazo a su alrededor tomando precaución de los infectados

Rachel inhalo y exhalo lentamente. Al estar más tranquila se concentro y disparo. _¡BAM!_ Directo al blanco.

Quinn sonrió y aplaudió pausadamente mientras sostenía el cigarrillo entre sus labios**— ¿Ves? Ya eres toda una chica ruda**

Rachel sonrió**—Tengo una buena profesora**

—**Pero eso no basta. La práctica hace al maestro, mientras más practiques, mejor dispararas**. **Dispara a esos otros dos**—Señalo los envases restantes sobre el auto

Rachel volvió a prepararse y tardo segundos en los que las envolvió un silencio lleno de suspenso. _¡BAM! ¡BAM!_ Justo en el centro de los dos envases. Rachel sonrió y como en algunas películas, soplo el cañón e hiso como si la estuviese guardando en la funda de su cinturón.

—**Bien. Eso está bien. Ahora volvamos a la casa, quiero ver como sigue Santana y el ruido atraerá los infectados, tenemos que movernos**—Dijo Quinn mientras se giraba y se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse con tres infectados, tambaleándose lentamente hasta ellas mientras gruñían y gemían**—Para ser sincera me esperaba más de ellos, ¿Dónde carajos están? Rachel dispárales—**Señalo con la barbilla a los infectados que estaban a corta distancia

—**S-se están moviendo… Dispárales tu, aun no estoy preparada y…**

— **¿Qué esperas? Ellos no se sentaran a esperar a que tú le des ese disparo en la cabeza. O te apresuras o mueres**

Rachel frunció el ceño al escuchar a la rubia. De un segundo a otro podía pasar de agradable a una completa idiota, según ella, pero también llegaba a entenderla, le estaba enseñando y la situación era crítica. Sus manos temblaban, cada vez se acercaban más y ella luchaba por mantener la mira en la cabeza de uno de ellos.

— **¡Rachel! O disparas o nos morimos, y no vale escapar como el propio cobarde. Muévete ya**—Apresuro Quinn exasperada

Los infectados estaban a más o menos cinco pasos de ambas. Quinn estaba comenzando a pensar en levantar su arma y acabar con ellos. Pero era la prueba definitiva de Rachel y sentía que no debía interponerse.

Rachel finalmente apretó el gatillo y uno de ellos cayó al suelo. Al segundo los otros dos se abalanzaron hacia ellas y a la morena la terminaron por invadir los nervios, sintió como la mano de uno de ellos con fuerza se apoyaba sobre su hombro derecho.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se abrazo a si misma esperando la mordida**— ¡Quinn!** —No supo porque la llamo, por ayuda, o solo por cosas del momento pero fue lo único que logro salir de su boca

Segundos después sintió como esa mano que la sujetaba con fuerza por el hombro, con la misma fuerza lo soltó. Quinn había pateado al infectado y este cayó al suelo mientras seguía haciendo esos gruñidos y gemidos que la rubia tanto odiaba.

_¡BAM! ¡BAM!_ Dos disparos certeros a la cabeza los dejo inertes sobre el suelo.

La morena abrió los ojos y con nerviosismo observo a la rubia. La cara de Quinn estaba salpicada en sangre de los recién disparados y sus ojos verdes atravesaban como daga los marrones de Rachel.

**¡Hola! Saludos a todos y espero que estén bien. Aquí otro cap. Ya pronto habrá más acción con los zombies y otras cosas. Gracias por sus Reviews y su apoyo, de verdad no saben cuánto me encanta y anima leer sus comentarios.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Living in death**

En solo un mes el mundo se fue abajo y ahora es, literalmente, el mismísimo infierno. Donde tendrán que luchar por sobrevivir envueltos de angustia, miedo, muerte, odio, amistad y amor.

**Capitulo 4**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse y todos estaban refugiados en la casa. Santana se durmió luego de que la fiebre se le bajo, Puck junto con Sam contaban los suministros y revisaban las armas mientras que Quinn llevaba minutos observando a través de la ventana y Brittany a cada tiempo chequeaba a la latina.

Josephine al ver el estado en el que Santana aun seguía, dejo que los chicos pasaran la noche en la casa con la condición de que se fueran al la mañana siguiente.

Rachel estaba encerrada en su habitación. Odiándose por como reacciono al momento de disparar horas antes. Estuvo a punto de morir y Quinn la salvo, y estaba inmensamente agradecida con ella. No quería morir aun, no estaba preparada, nadie está preparado para morir y Rachel prefería que cuando llegase su hora, fuese por causas naturales o incluso un disparo. Pero no infectada, para luego andar deambulando sin alma, devorando a otras personas llenas de esperanzas, si es que aun quedaban.

Decidió levantarse de la cama de una vez por todas e ir con su abuela a ver qué estaba haciendo, también para saber si los chicos habían terminado de ducharse. Por segundos había olvidado que Josephine dejo que los chicos se ducharan con el agua que aun quedaba en el tanque subterráneo que disponía la casa.

— **¿Han terminado? —**Pregunto Rachel al acercarse a su abuela

—**Sí. Les di ropa limpia y su ropa se está lavando gracias a la electricidad del generador **

—**De acuerdo. ¿Te ha vuelto a dar el asma?**

—**No, tranquila niña—**Dijo Josephine y Rachel sonrió y la abrazo**— ¿Qué pasa?**

—… **¿Crees que sigan vivos? —**Murmuro la morena

—**Por favor Rachel, son Hiram y Leroy Berry. Pues claro que si**

—**La radio… no hemos recibido más nada de ellos…**

—**Tal vez se les acabo la batería, confía en mí. Te apuesto a que ya están con ellas**

Rachel quedo un par de minutos en silencio pensando en sus padres—**Si tú lo dices…**

Más tarde, luego de cenar todos se acostaron a dormir. Excepto Quinn, volvía con aquella inquietud al no poder hacerlo. Miles de pensamientos abarcaban su cabeza y le era inútil descansar.

Observo a sus amigos dormidos. Santana en la cama junto a Brittany, y Sam y Puck cada uno en unas bolsas de dormir en el suelo. Eran sus mejores amigos y los que estaban con ella en esos momentos. Desde el momento en que vio a ese infectado devorar a su profesor, se prometió a si misma cuidar de ellos.

Con cuidado se levanto y camino hasta donde se encontraba su mochila sintiendo la fría madera bajo sus pies. Abrió el bolso y de su interior saco una botella de agua, dio unos sorbos a la botella y luego de guardarla de nuevo en el interior de la mochila, camino hasta la ventana y se sentó en el mueble que había bajo el marco de esta.

— **¿En qué mundo vivimos ahora? —**Murmuro abrazándose a sí misma dándose un poco mas de calor

Escucho diversos movimientos en el piso inferior y sus alarmas se activaron. Tomo una pistola 9mm, que era la que más cerca estaba, y con cautela bajo.

Su visión era un poco dificultosa debido a la oscuridad en el lugar. Pero logro observar una silueta y rápidamente quito el seguro del arma.

—**Soy yo, ¡Soy yo! —**Dijo Rachel levantando sus manos. Quinn suspiro y bajo el arma**—Lo siento**

— **¿Qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —**Gruño la rubia luego de sentarse en un sillón

—**No tengo sueño y pensé en pasar el tiempo acá leyendo **

—**Lo que sea, no enciendas tantas luces**

—**Sé lo que debo hacer**

—**Pues qué bien—**Quinn se cruzo de brazos y desvió su mirada al techo mientras que Rachel se sentaba en otro sillón del otro lado de la habitación y encendía una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba lo suficiente como para verse y no llamar la atención de cualquier cosa que se encontrara en el exterior

— **¿Cómo esta Santana? **

—**Está bien. Mañana antes de salir Brittany y tu abuela la trataran de nuevo y así no tendremos inconvenientes en lo que encontramos un auto o algún refugio**

— **¿Qué planes tienen?**

—**No creo que te importen**

—**Es solo curiosidad. ¿Van a algún lugar en específico… o solo estarán recorriendo el mundo tratando de sobrevivir?**

—**Iremos a Los Ángeles a buscar a mi familia. Y luego a Atlanta, escuchamos una transmisión de allí diciendo que tenían una base militar que estaba asegurada**

—**Espero que la encuentres—**La morena suspiro**—No veo a mis padres desde la semana pasada. Viajaron a Chicago en busca de mi madre y mi hermana adoptiva**

—… **espero que los vuelvas a ver, suerte con ello**

—**Igualmente**

Rachel volvió su atención al libro y siguió leyendo mientras que Quinn la acompañaba en silencio desviando su mirada al techo de nuevo y cruzaba sus brazos.

—**Gracias—**Murmuro la morena tímidamente

— **¿Qué?**

—**Dije que Gracias. Por salvarme cuando salimos, mis nervios en ese momento no eran los mejores—**Rachel cerro el libro y observo a la ojiverde

Quinn suspiro y se levanto del sillón**—No es nada, está bien tener miedo—**Camino hacia una de las ventanas y se dedico a observar el exterior**—Además no te ayude mucho en el hecho de presionarte**

—**No, estuve mal. Los he matado antes, pero al tener el arma en mis manos…**

—**Te vuelvo a repetir que es normal tener miedo. Y **_**ellos**_** estaban muy cerca**

— **¿Cómo haces para ser tan precisa y segura a la hora de disparar? —**La morena se levanto del sillón**— ¿Quinn? —**La llamo observando como el rostro de la rubia palidecía y sus ojos se abrían como platos. Rápidamente camino hasta ella y también observo por la ventana**— ¿Qué…?**

A la lejanía, podía observarse como un helicóptero descendía rápidamente detrás de una montaña. Cuando este se perdió de vista tras la montaña, segundos después se observo un resplandor, como una explosión.

— **¿S-se… estrello? —**Balbuceo Rachel

—**Tenemos que ir. Son ellos, es el ejército, estoy segura—**La rubia se giro y corrió hasta una pequeña mesa donde había dejado el arma**— ¿Cómo carajos no recordé? La hermana de Santana practicaba en aquella base ¡Mierda! Apártate Rachel—**Dijo cuando se encamino a la puerta pero Rachel se interpuso

—**Estás loca, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir ahora? ¡Es de noche! No voy a dejar que salgas a que te devoren**

— **¡No lo entiendes! Detrás de esa montaña hay una base militar, no es tan grande como otras pero tiene un helipuerto. Ese helicóptero se dirigía allí, y no sabemos si aquello que vimos luego fue una explosión**

— **¡Tu misma lo viste! Ese helicóptero se estrello, fue una explosión… Por favor, piensa un poco. No puedes salir ahora, es de noche y esa explosión llevara a ese lugar muchos infectados**

—**Rachel no quiero golpearte, apártate ya por favor**

—**No voy a dejar que salgas de esta casa. Golpéame si quieres. Tú salvaste mi vida y yo no voy dejar que acabes con la tuya**

Quinn soltó un gemido ahogado lleno de exasperación y tomo a Rachel por los hombros, con fuerza la aparto de la puerta haciendo que cayera al suelo. Pero Rachel fue rápida y tomo un pie de la rubia, haciendo que esta también cayera.

— **¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No entiendes nada! —**Exclamo la rubia mientras forcejeaba con Rachel

— **¡Claro que entiendo! Y ya baja la voz, vamos a despertar a los demás y no queremos preocuparlos, ¿O sí?**

—**Solo eres una estúpida conejita asustadiza que ha sobrevivido por suerte—**Soltó con odio la rubia mientras Rachel inmovilizaba sus brazos tomándola con fuerza por las muñecas

La expresión de Rachel se suavizo y bajo la mirada, allí fue cuando Quinn la aparto con fuerza y se levanto del suelo. Se limpio el polvo en la ropa y volvió a coger el arma que se le había caído cuando Rachel la tumbo.

—**Quinn… no puedes…—**Balbuceo Rachel con un hilo de voz

—**Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…**

* * *

— **¡QUINN! ¡QUINN! ¡CHICOS! ¡ESTAN ACA! ¡HAY CIENTOS DE**_** ELLOS**_**! ¡QUINN! —**Rachel entro a la habitación gritando

Todos despertaron rápidamente al escuchar los gritos de la morena y observaron el rostro lleno de pánico que reflejaba la ojimarron**— ¿Qué pasa? —**Pregunto Sam mientras él junto a Quinn y Puck se levantaban y cogían sus armas

—_**Ellos**_**… ¡Tienen la casa rodeada! No se dé donde han salido tantos… esto es una pesadilla—**Rachel corrió hacia la ventana y señalo el exterior. El trió la siguió y sus rostros palidecieron

—**No… no me jodas—**Murmuro Puck**— ¡Que mierda hicimos para atraerlos! ¿Cómo es que hay tantos?**

—**Brittany apresúrate y recoge todas tus cosas y las de Santana, tenemos que irnos de esta maldita casa ya—**Dijo Quinn y a los segundos se escucho un disparo**— ¿Es tu abuela? —**Pregunto a Rachel

— **¡Abuela! —**Rachel corrió fuera de la habitación

—**Sam tu también recoge nuestras cosas. Puck, vamos con Rachel**

El mohicano y la rubia corrieron escaleras abajo siguiendo a Rachel.

—**Han roto parte de la puerta trasera, en cualquier momento la derrumbaran—**Dijo Josephine con el rifle en sus manos

—**Señora vaya al segundo piso, nosotros…—**Puck no termino de hablar cuando la puerta cayo y Rachel junto a Josephine soltaron un grito**— ¡MIERDA! ¡NO! ¡QUINN SON DEMASIADOS! —**Grito mientras disparaba su escopeta a varios de ellos

— **¡Retrocedan! —**Exclamo Quinn a las Berry**— ¡Puck no te acerques tanto a ellos! —**La rubia disparo a uno que estaba detrás de su amigo

Mientras disparaban, iban retrocediendo para mantener la distancia con los infectados que cada vez más y más entraban. Quinn dio oportunidad a las Berry para que subieran las escaleras pero el vidrio de una de las ventanas colapso y los infectados agarraron a Josephine desde atrás.

— **¡No! ¡Abuela! —**Exclamo Rachel jalando a la mujer por el brazo, pero era inútil, tras la ventana habían cuatro infectados que la sujetaban con fuerza y uno de ellos logro morderla en el hombro**— ¡No, no, no!**

Quinn al escuchar los gritos de Rachel se giro y disparo a los infectados que devoraban a Josephine. Mientras Puck disparaba a los que quedaban, la rubia camino hasta Josephine y se agacho frente de ella mientras Rachel lloraba abrazándola.

—**D-deja... de llorar, Rachel—**La voz de Josephine salió casi inaudible**—Rubia… llévatela, y-yo los… d-distraeré y… ustedes e-escap-paran por… el t-tejado**

—**Señora Berry…**

— **¡No! ¡No te vamos a dejar aquí! Tu vas a estar bien, solo… solo tenemos que detener el sangrado y ya, vas a estar bien abuelita, todo estará bien, ¿Verdad Quinn?—**Rachel busco en la rubia una afirmación que nunca llego**—Esto… esto no está pasando… ¡No voy a dejarte aquí! —**Abrazo de nuevo a su abuela, la cual ahora tosía y de su boca salía sangre

— **¡Quinn tenemos que irnos ya! ¡Se me están acabando las balas! —**Exclamo Puck mientras empujaba a uno de ellos y ganaba tiempo para recargar

—**Ayúdenme a l-levantarme—**Pidió Josephine y con ayuda de Quinn y Rachel logro incorporarse**—Váyanse ya, estos…malditos…n-no saben con quién se metieron**

—**A-abuela…**

—**Rachel… Debes saber que… e-n unas…h-horas… ya no seré tu a-bue-la—**La mujer se encorvo y tosió vomitando sangre a la vez**—Ten cuidado y… n-no s-seas tan… impulsiva… c-cuídate, pequeña**

La mujer aparto a las jóvenes del medio y se abalanzo hacia el grupo de infectados siendo rodeada por ellos en pocos segundos. Puck observo con el rostro desencajado y busco la mirada de Quinn. La cual estaba clavada en el suelo.

—**Vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo—**La rubia corrió escaleras arriba llevando a Rachel con ella siendo seguidas por Puck

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto subiré el otro.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Living in death**

En solo un mes el mundo se fue abajo y ahora es, literalmente, el mismísimo infierno. Donde tendrán que luchar por sobrevivir envueltos de angustia, miedo, muerte, odio, amistad y amor.

**Capitulo 5**

Como había dicho Josephine, lograron escapar por el tejado de la casa, trepando hacia la casa de al lado con un poco de dificultad por cómo estaba Santana, pero lograron hacerlo. No muchos de los infectados los siguieron debido a que lamentablemente la mayoría estaba entretenida con el cuerpo de la señora Berry.

Decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a la tienda de colchones para refugiarse y descansar el ajetreo que causo la invasión a la casa.

— **¿Dónde diablos estaba ese gato todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la casa? —**Pregunto Puck observando al gordo gato de Brittany

—**Estaba bajo la cama, ¿No lo viste cuando se acostaron a dormir? —**Pregunto la ojiazul

—**Chicos…—**Sam golpeo levemente en el hombro a Puck y señalo a Quinn y Rachel

La rubia estaba cruzada de brazos apoyada en una pared mientras que Rachel estaba alejada de ellos sentada sobre un colchón aun llorando y abrazándose a sí misma.

—**Quinn…—**Santana, que estaba acostada sobre un colchón, intento decir algo pero se detuvo cuando observo que la rubia golpeo con fuerza la pared donde estaba apoyada

— **¡Quinnie! Vas a lastimarte—**Dijo Brittany preocupada

—… **Ellos… fue el maldito Helicóptero, cuando estaban siguiendo el estruendo algo en la casa les llamo la atención. Debería haberlo pensado antes y esto no hubiese pasado**

—**Espera, ¿Qué helicóptero? —**Pregunto Puck

—**Anoche vi junto a Rachel como un helicóptero se estrellaba detrás de una montaña cerca de la base militar. El estruendo de la explosión los llamo y de camino hacia allá encontraron la casa. Tal vez vieron a Rachel o Josephine por las ventanas **

— **¿No habías dicho que no vistes muchos cuando saliste con Rachel? Dijiste que solo te habías topado con tres—**Dijo Sam**— ¿De dónde salieron tantos?**

—**No lo sé… o Tal vez sí. La explosión fue escuchada a la larga y en todas las direcciones, no se a cuanta distancia exacta fue. Ellos al escuchar un disparo, explosión o cualquier otro sonido, se levantan y lo siguen, para ellos ese sonido significa personas, y personas significa carne—**Explico Quinn

—**Entonces…**

—**La mayoría de ellos no puede caminar en línea recta y son bastante idiotas, pierden el interés o van en dirección contraria. Pero hay veces, como nos paso hoy y como nos paso cuando llegamos a Lima—**La rubia observo a Puck y este asintió**—Que uno seguirá caminando y algún otro lo seguirá. Después se encontraran con más y más**

—**Entiendo a donde quieres llegar. Formaran un grupo grande y a veces esos grupos se encontraran con otros. A lo que se termina teniendo a cientos de jodidos infectados caminando sin detenerse, siguiendo un sonido el cual ninguno recuerda—**Dijo Santana

—**Exacto. Todos caminan porque el resto lo hace, son muy estúpidos. Pero esos grupos tan grandes son como jaurías—**Concluyo la rubia

—**Nunca había pensado en eso…—**Dijo Sam**—Entonces, ese grupo pasó por la casa buscando el sonido de la explosión y la encontraron **

—**Lo mejor será encontrar un auto e ir a la base tras aquella montaña, recuerdo que… San, tu hermana…**

—**No me nombres a esa imbécil—**La Latina frunció el ceño

—**Creo que por ahora debemos descansar y comer algo. También volver a contar la munición que nos queda y las demás cosas en nuestras mochilas—**Dijo Puck y todos asintieron

— **¿Por qué Rach se va? —**Pregunto Brittany y todos siguieron su línea de visión

Quinn corrió hacia la morena tratando de alcanzarla**—No, no, no. ¡Rachel! —**Cuando logro alcanzarla, la tomo por la cintura y la elevo**— ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

— **¡Suéltame! ¡Imbécil! ¡Mi abuela está muerta por tu culpa! ¡Bájame! —**Exclamo Rachel intentando liberarse mientras los demás las observaban impresionados

— **¡Tu abuela te dejo a mi cuidado! ¿Qué estupidez pensabas hacer? —**La volvió a colocar en el suelo y la sujeto firmemente del brazo, sin dejar que la chica respondiera se adentro con ella a otra habitación que parecía ser antes una oficina y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con fuerza dejando a los otros chicos boquiabierta

—**Ambas están echando humo, necesitan calmarse—**Comento Sam y todos asintieron

Rachel al apenas entrar a la habitación empujo a la rubia con fuerza**— ¡Tu! ¡Eres…!—**Exclamo antes de soltar un sollozo y caer de rodillas al suelo volviendo a llorar

Quinn permaneció en silencio aun apoyada en la pared contra la que había chocado cuando la morena la empujo. Un par de minutos después se sentó al lado de Rachel y cuando coloco su mano sobre el hombro de esta en modo de apoyo, Rachel se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo mientras seguía sollozando.

—**Lo siento…—**Murmuro la ojiverde**—Lo siento…**

Quinn solo se dedico a observar el techo de aquella oficina mientras Rachel sollozaba y con fuerza se aferraba al sweater verde que usaba la rubia y escondía su cara en el cuello pálido de esta.

* * *

El silencio los invade en aquellas altas cuatro paredes, no se escuchaba más que el ronroneo de Lord Tubbington al ser acariciado por Brittany y la respiración de cada uno de ellos. Puck bufa y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro mientras sus amigos lo siguen con la mirada.

—**No debimos haberlo hecho… No debimos haber dejado a esa señora ahí para que esos malditos se la comieran—**Rompió el silencio el mohicano

—**Puck. Eso es lo que quiso hacer esa mujer, se sacrifico por nosotros y su nieta. Después de todo… ya estaba mordida, ¿no? …No podíamos hacer nada por ella—**Dijo Sam con la cabeza gacha

—**Britt y yo estuvimos más tiempo con ellas y debo decir que fue una buena mujer—**Dijo Santana**—… Necesitamos disculparnos con Berry—**Volvió a hablar minutos después

* * *

— **No pase mucho tiempo con ella pero… me agrado—**Dijo Quinn y Rachel salió de su escondite

— **¿Qué?**

—**Sí, lo que quiero decir es que… me agradaba, vamos, seria genial para mi haber tenido una abuela así de genial, que sabia utilizar armas y era ruda—**La rubia sonrió para sus adentros al conseguir su propósito, Rachel sonrió

—**Si… pero en diversos momentos no era tan ruda como siempre lo aparentaba. Como cuando mi abuelo le sonreía, su ceño fruncido se aligeraba y su voz sonaba mucho más amable… Cuando escuchaba la risa de mi padre Leroy… Dijiste genial dos veces—**Dejo de sonreír y frunció sus labios haciendo reír a Quinn

— **¿Hay algún problema?**

Rachel negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía—**Mi abuela era una gran mujer…—**Bajo su cabeza y sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo

—**Rachel…**

—**Estoy bien, estoy bien. ¿Ves? —**Intento sonreír pero lo que logro hacer fue una mueca que a Quinn le hizo volver a sonreír y negar con su cabeza

—**Esa es una de las sonrisas fingidas más malas que he visto… Puedes desahogarte si eso quieres****—**Le dio una leve palmada en la espalda

Media hora después Quinn salía de la oficina y sus amigos la observaban curiosos y expectantes. La rubia giro sus ojos y se acostó junto a la latina.

—**Ella está bien, solo necesita un tiempo a solas. Puck, será mejor que salgamos mientras tanto a buscar los autos. Sam, ¿está bien que te quedes a cuidar? —**Observo al rubio

—**Sí. Tu ve con Puck, yo me quedo a cuidarlas**

—**De acuerdo**

Quinn y Puck se cambiaron la ropa por la que tenían antes, ahora limpia, y cogieron sus armas y una mochila por si encontraban algún otro objeto que les fuera útil. La rubia antes de salir dio un último vistazo a Rachel y partió junto al mohicano.

* * *

Mientras caminan por las desiertas calles cada uno se entretiene a su manera. Puck camina observando a su alrededor mientras recarga su escopeta sobre sus hombros mientras que Quinn se dedica a golpear una pequeña piedra a cada paso que da.

Ambos caminan pausadamente y en silencio. No querían volver a pasar por lo de un par de horas antes y no sabían si aun seguían en aquella casa los cientos de infectados hambrientos. Comenzaban a desesperarse y cada auto que veían se encontraba quemado o con cualquier otra cosa que los dejaba inservibles.

Hasta que encontraron un taller que les llamo la atención. En silencio y con una linterna en manos entraron al establecimiento.

Arrugaron sus narices al oler aquel pútrido olor que llevaban sin sentir más o menos tres horas junto a aquellas nauseas debido al fuerte olor. Quinn usaba linterna debido a que el lugar era cerrado y la luz del sol a través de las pocas ventanas no lograba iluminarlo por completo.

Alumbro hacia una esquina del lugar y sintió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza al encontrarse con un par de cadáveres que parecían ser de los mecánicos que trabajaban allí. Los dos tenían un agujero en la frente dando por entender que, o se suicidaron, o fueron asesinados.

La rubia siguió observando los cadáveres y dio un leve respingo cuando sintió la mano de Puck sobre su hombro.

— **¡Por dios Puck! ¿Acaso quieres provocarme un infarto? —**Siseo y el chico resoplo y señalo un infectado bajo una Chevrolet Silverado en perfecto estado

La cara de Quinn se ilumino al ver el transporte y se acerco un poco teniendo cuidado con el infectado que parecía no poder levantarse. La rubia se agacho y observo bajo la camioneta notando que al infectado les faltaban las piernas y sus brazos estaban lo suficientemente débiles y destruidos como para no poder arrastrarse.

Cuando el no-muerto hizo un intento torpe por levantarse preparado para devorar a la chica, esta logro ver el nombre en su traje de trabajo.

—**Lamento que hayas terminado así, Burt Hummel—**Murmuro antes de clavar su cuchillo de supervivencia en la frente del infectado

—**No está nada mal—**Dijo Puck observando la camioneta**—Hay suficiente espacio, Sam y yo podemos ir en la parte trasera mientras que ustedes en el interior**

— **¿Estas seguro? —**Pregunto Quinn luego de ponerse en pie**—Podemos buscar otro auto**

—**Sí, y tardar más. No te preocupes Quinn, quizás en el camino encontremos otro pero iremos todos cómodos en esta… ¿Recuerdas cuando visitábamos a tu madre y recorríamos los Ángeles con una así?**

—**Si—**Respondió Quinn con media sonrisa

—**Déjame revisarle el motor y demás para asegurarnos de que no nos dejara a medio camino—**Dijo Puck encendiendo su linterna luego de abrir el capo de la camioneta

—**De acuerdo, daré unas vueltas a ver que mas encuentro—**Anuncio y se perdió por un pasillo

Le era inevitable sentir aquel escalofrió del que comenzaba a acostumbrase a sentir cada vez que veía charcos y salpicaduras de sangre acompañados por un cadáver, aunque llevaba un mes viéndolo. Nunca pensó que llegaría un momento donde casi todos los días tendría que presenciarlo.

Y así estaba aquel pasillo. Lleno de sangre y unos cuatro cadáveres antes de llegar a una puerta de madera. Esquivando los cadáveres logro llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla, se trataba de una oficina decorada con un montón de papeles arrugados distribuidos por el suelo y un escritorio.

Encontró un par de pilas y una pequeña caja de munición para escopeta que le daría después a Puck. Salió de la habitación y volvió con el Mochicano, el cual se encontraba intentando encender la camioneta por medio de un par de cables.

—**Finalmente ha sido útil saber esto, ¿eh? —**Hablo el chico

—**Nunca robaste un auto**

—**Correcto. Pero lo aprendí cuando mi vieja me quitaba las llaves de mi camioneta por castigo. Y si te soy sincero, solo lo hice unas tres veces para verte a ti y López**

—**Aww ¿Puckie es un niño bueno?**

—**Puckie es un niño sexy—**Ambos rieron**— ¡Listo! Logre encenderlo. Vámonos de aquí**

* * *

—**Señoras y señores. Permítanme informarles que tuvimos la hermosa suerte de encontrar una Chevrolet Silverado en perfecto estado. Les avisamos, sus dos sexys guías, que partiremos en unas dos horas luego de almorzar y descansar un poco mas—**Informo Puck haciendo reír a Sam y Brittany mientras que Quinn y Santana formaban media sonrisa

—**Rachel sigue en la oficina, por si te interesa—**Dijo Santana señalando la puerta

Quinn asintió y luego de dejar las armas en una mesa fue a la oficina en busca de la morena que se hallaba distrayéndose con una hoja y un lápiz que encontró en la habitación.

—**Hey…—**Saludo Quinn al cerrar la puerta y adentrarse en el lugar

—**Hey… ¿Encontraron un auto? —**Pregunto Rachel sin levantar la mirada

—**Si… nos iremos en un par de horas, ¿Tienes hambre? **

—**Un poco**

—**Bien. Si ya te sientes mejor, y si quieres, puedes unírtenos**

—**De acuerdo**

—**Bien. Lindo dibujo—**La rubia observo la hoja mientras sonreía**— ¿Es un ave?**

—**Sí, o al menos eso intento que sea**

—**Te está quedando bien. A mí me vas más la pintura y la fotografía, pero no soy tan mala dibujando**—Dijo Quinn al sentarse a su lado

—**Eso está bien. Espero que algún día puedas mostrarme alguno**

—**Tal vez**

—…**Quinn. Creo que es peligroso ir a aquella base**—Hablo Rachel tras un par de minutos en silencio

—**Allí encontraremos más armas y munición, los militares de allí no pudieron haberse llevado todo**

—**Sí, pero… No lo sé, tengo algo que me dice que es peligroso**—Soltó el lápiz y observo a la rubia

—**Pues claro que es peligroso. Ahora donde sea que estemos es peligroso… Mira, iremos allí y mataremos los jodidos zombies que sean necesarios, pero quiero ver si quedaron sobrevivientes y suministros para nosotros**

—**Suministros tal vez, sobrevivientes no lo creo**

—**No lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos**—La rubia se levanto y camino hasta la puerta—**Estaremos esperándote para comer—**Dicho esto salió de la oficina dando un portazo que le fue inevitable dar

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. No crean que las discusiones entre Quinn y Rachel acabaran tan rápido, solo les di un pequeño descanso y tampoco quiero poner a Quinn tan insensible, pero tampoco los enfrentamientos duraran para siempre. Tal vez coloque en un futuro algunos personajes que no son de la serie, ¿Pero les gustaría que colocara algún otro de personaje de la serie? Díganme cual les gustaría. Otra cosa es que no se si se dieron cuenta los que leen el comic TWD pero la explicación de los grupos de zombies es de cuando el grupo de Rick conoce a Abraham, intente explicarlo de otra manera pero no halle forma y decidí ponerlo como esta, así que pues, esa explicación no me pertenece y bla bla bla**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Living in death**

En solo un mes el mundo se fue abajo y ahora es, literalmente, el mismísimo infierno. Donde tendrán que luchar por sobrevivir envueltos de angustia, miedo, muerte, odio, amistad y amor.

**Capitulo 6**

Puck coloca las tres mochilas y el bolso grande en la parte trasera de la camioneta y sube. Con la escopeta en alto da un vistazo alrededor, mientras Sam ayuda a Brittany a subir a Santana en el asiento trasero y Quinn intenta encender la camioneta mientras cada vez se altera más por no poder lograrlo.

— **¿Necesitas ayuda, Fabray? —**Pregunto Puck mientras sonreía

—… **Si—**Responde la rubia luego de bufar

Puck baja de la camioneta y abre la puerta del asiento de la rubia**—Por favor**

Quinn baja y le deja el lugar libre para el chico poder maniobrar**—Voy a tener que enseñarte. En cualquier momento podría irme—**Dice el mohicano

—**Y espero que tardes mucho en hacerlo**

El moreno ríe y se encarga de encender la camioneta, unos segundos después lo logra y da una palmada en el hombro a la ojiverde antes de volver a subir a la parte trasera de la camioneta junto a Sam.

Quinn sube a la camioneta y observa por la ventana a Rachel salir de la tienda de colchones. La rubia desde el interior del vehículo le abre la puerta y la castaña sube. Santana apoya su cabeza en el regazo de Brittany y estira sus piernas en el espacio libre que queda del asiento mientras la ojiazul comienza a acariciar su cabello y da un vistazo a su gato que está en su jaula de viaje en el suelo del vehículo.

— **¿Estamos listos? —**Pregunta Quinn

—**Sí, vámonos—**Puck da un leve golpe al techo de la camioneta y la rubia la pone en marcha

Media hora después llegaron a la base. Una larga carretera los recibe que está bloqueada por unos autos y a los lados un par camiones militares destruidos, desde donde está el grupo puede verse la base. Quinn detiene la camioneta y baja de ella junto a Sam y Puck.

Los dos chicos se encargan de empujar los dos autos de bloquean el paso y Quinn con suma cautela inspecciona el interior de los camiones.

Cadáveres. Civiles y militares. Por el desagradable hedor Quinn se tapa de la nariz hacia abajo con la playera y sigue inspeccionando los cuerpos. Uno de los civiles tiene varios disparos en el torso, otro tiene una ranura en la frente por un cuchillo u alguna otra arma blanca. Los militares, disparos en la cabeza y otros con graves heridas que hicieron suponer a Quinn que murieron desangrados.

Uno de los militares muertos tiene en una de sus manos una granada que Quinn no duda en agarrar, con cautela abre la mano del cadáver y coge el explosivo antes de bajar del camión en completo silencio.

Da un vistazo a Sam y Puck que terminan de empujar el último auto y la rubia sube a la camioneta. Al subir guarda la granada en la guantera bajo la sorprendida mirada de Brittany y Rachel.

—**La cogí de uno de los cadáveres**

Ninguna dice nada, solo asienten. Sam y Puck suben a la camioneta y la rubia la vuelve a poner en marcha.

La base está rodeada por un alta cerca de seguridad y la puerta está destruida por lo que sin problema alguno logran entrar a las instalaciones aunque hay un par de infectados deambulando.

La rubia estaciona la camioneta y los caminantes no tardan en acercarse con torpes pasos y cogeos pero Puck se encarga de ellos con patadas y cuchillo.

Todos bajan de la camioneta menos Santana y Brittany. Quinn le indica a Rachel que vigile mientras ella, Sam y Puck inspeccionan el interior de la base y la castaña sin protestar acepta.

Encienden las linternas y con las armas en mano se adentran al lugar de altas y gruesas paredes de concreto. No se escucha más que la respiración del trió y sus pasos. Sam camina hasta una de las paredes donde hay un interruptor y enciende todas las luces del lugar.

Guardan las linternas y guiados por un mapa en una de las paredes van a una habitación subterránea donde deberían encontrarse las armas y munición.

Pero no hay nada de armas de fuego. Solo un hacha, un par de cuchillos y unas cinco cajas de munición para diversos fusiles de asalto.

—**Los militares no pudieron haberse llevado todo—**Dijo Puck

—**Pues lo hicieron—**Dijo Sam mientras hurgaba en una caja metálica

— **¿Sí? Tres paredes y cuatro estanterías llenas de armas serian demasiada carga para ellos**

—**Pues entonces alguien se nos adelanto—**Dijo Quinn mientras guardaba lo encontrado en una mochila**—Vamos a la torre de vigilancia, tal vez desde allí podamos ver al helicóptero**

Salieron del lugar y subieron a la alta torre. Lograron observar los restos del helicóptero a unos cien metros lejos de la base. El problema era que estaba rodeado de cientos de infectados que se veían como hormigas alrededor de una migaja de pan.

—**No encontraremos nada más que problemas allí—**Dijo Puck

—**Maldita sea—**Murmuro la rubia entre dientes antes de bajar las escaleras

Los chicos la siguieron hasta la camioneta y Puck la encendió de nuevo. Subieron a ella y salieron de la base. Volvieron al centro de la ciudad para recargar gasolina. Sin problema alguno recargaron y pusieron de marcha la camioneta de nuevo hasta que se toparon con un enjambre de infectados al girar hacia la derecha después de pasar un hospital.

Quinn apretó el volante y pensó en pisar el acelerador mientras observaba como se acercaban con pasos torpes hacia la camioneta. Pero desecho la idea al pensar en Sam y Puck en la parte trasera, podría ser un problema para ellos. Retrocedió y se fue por otra de las calles, donde volvieron a toparse con más de ellos y para volver a esquivarlos giro de nuevo, hasta quedar acorralados.

Llegaron a una calle donde por ambos lados habían edificios, mientras que la carretera estaba bloqueada por dos cercas de seguridad que eran coronadas por alambres de púas.

Intento retroceder de nuevo e irse por otra calle pero cuando observo por el retrovisor supo que sería difícil hacerlo. Los caminantes que habían esquivado antes le siguieron y ahora estaban allí acorralándolos, mientras que más de ellos salían de los callejones y otros lugares de alrededor.

—**D-da la vuelta, Quinn—**Musito Rachel con voz ahogada

Salían de detrás de los vehículos, de la sombra de cada callejón, de las tiendas destruidas, salían de todos lados y comenzaban a rodearlos.

— **¿¡PORQUE MIERDA HAY UNA MALDITA CERCA BLOQUEANDO LA CALLE!? ¡QUINN ACELERA JODER! —**Grito Puck al borde de los nervios mientras disparaba su escopeta como si no hubiese un mañana

—**Que jodidos estamos… muy jodidos, oh dios—**Se lamentaba Sam mientras observaba paralizado los cuerpos putrefactos andantes

Retrocedió a toda velocidad logrando derrumbar algunos infectados pero cuando intento acelerar, la camioneta no marchaba. Fue cuando Sam dio un vistazo rápido y se volvió más pálido de lo que estaba, las llantas traseras estaban sobre una carnicería que mientras Quinn más intentaba acelerar, mas sangre y viseras salpicaban de allí.

—**No, no, no. Vamos, esto no puede estar pasando—**Murmuro la ojiverde mientras de nuevo intentaba acelerar**— ¡NO MIERDA NO! —**Golpeo el volante soltando un gruñido

Sam y Puck bajaron de la camioneta y comenzaron a disparar siendo imitados por Quinn y Rachel.

Los infectados no paraban de salir de cada esquina de aquella calle y mientras más llegaban mas parecía un autentico tsunami de cuerpos descompuestos andantes.

Quinn dejo de disparar mientras tensaba la mandíbula e intentaba pensar en algún modo de salir de aquel infierno desatado.

— **¿Por qué te detienes Quinn? ¡Dispara! —**Exclamo Puck mientras le daba un codazo a un infectado

Sam resbalo por la sangre regada en el suelo y cayo mientras forcejeaba con un infectado que luchaba por morder su antebrazo, el rubio ejercía toda su fuerza manteniendo al zombie a distancia pero sus brazos cedieron dando paso a que el infectado tuviese la oportunidad para morderlo, pero un disparo de Rachel se lo impidió.

El chico observo aun aterrorizado a la morena y esta le regalo media sonrisa antes de que Puck lo levantara de un tirón.

—**Vamos Evans, que no te mordió**

Quinn camino hasta la camioneta y subió al techo de esta a través del capo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se abría y cerraba sin soltar palabra alguna ante el incontable número de muertos que lograba ver.

—**Rachel, Sam, suban a la parte trasera de la camioneta y disparen desde allí—**Dijo Quinn mientras bajaba del vehículo**— ¡Muévanse!**

Los aludidos sin protestar subieron a la camioneta y siguieron disparando a los infectados desde allí mientras Quinn volvía al lado de Puck.

— **¿Tienes balas de escopeta? —**Pregunto el mohicano luego de golpear a un caminante con la culata del arma

Quinn le lanzo la ultima caja que le quedaba**—Fue un placer haberte conocido—**Murmuro con media sonrisa

—**No me vengas con eso Quinn**—Dijo el chico sin observarla—**Ya verás que podremos…**

El chico enmudeció cuando una de las puertas de un edificio que tenían al lado se derrumbo dejando salir a decenas de infectados.

—**No me jodas…—**Susurro Puck apenas con un hilo de voz

Dispararon y dispararon hasta que acabaron con las balas que tenían. Todos estaban en silencio observando con pánico a los infectados que gruñían y gemían mientras se acercaban mas a ellos.

—**P-podemos trepar la cerca…—**Dijo Puck

—**Debes estar bromeando. Santana no podría, y aparte de que la cerca tiene alambre de púas está muy alta—**Dijo Quinn antes de empujar a uno de los infectados, este cayo torpemente hacia atrás causando un efecto domino con al menos tres mas

Quinn suspiro y observo el interior de la camioneta donde estaban Santana y Brittany observándola con pánico, les regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora que supo que no causaría aquel efecto. La latina y la rubia ojiazul la observaron por un par de segundos más y se abrazaron mientras lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Quinn se humedecieron y se mordió la cara interior de la mejilla para no quebrarse. Lanzo una mirada hacia Sam y este le sonreía tristemente, luego observo a Puck y este ya estaba llorando sujetándose la cabeza en modo de desesperación.

En cuanto observo a Rachel un click sonó en su cerebro. La castaña sacaba de la guantera la granada que antes había encontrado. Rachel se la lanzo y Quinn la atrapo bajo la sorprendida mirada de Sam y Puck.

Sin titubear quito el seguro del explosivo y rápidamente lo lanzo antes de correr detrás de la camioneta junto al mohicano.

Esperaron y esperaron pero la maldita granada no explotaba. Todos se desesperaron más de lo que estaban.

— **¿Por qué no explota? Ya tiene que haber explotado, no puede ser posible. La granada ya tuvo que haber explotado, esto es una mierda, estamos muertos—**Susurro Puck

Quinn tenso la mandíbula y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. No podría estar pasándole ahora, no era su hora, aun no. Debía encontrar a su familia y proteger a sus amigos. Y eso haría.

Sin titubear se levanto y saco de una de las mochilas la ultima caja de munición que guardaba. Con rapidez recargo la Glock 17 que guardaba en la misma mochila y lanzo su fusil sin munición al suelo antes de empuñar la pistola y desenfundar su cuchillo de supervivencia.

— **¿Qué piensas hacer? —**Pregunto Sam

—**Lo que me prometí hacer desde el primer día de esta maldita pesadilla—**Murmuro mientras salía detrás de la camioneta

— **¡Quinn! ¡No puedes…!—**La llamo Puck

Quinn comenzó a disparar y con el cuchillo en su otra mano asesinaba a los infectados que acortaban más la distancia con ella mientras se adentraba en la ola de caminantes.

— **¿Qué MIERDA PIENSAS QUE HACES? ¡QUINN! ¡VUELVE ACA! —**Grito Santana mientras seguía lagrimeando

Rachel en un impulso también salió detrás de la camioneta y siguió a la rubia con un poco de facilidad gracias al paso libre que había dejado la ojiverde. Con la culata del fusil que cargaba golpeaba a los infectados logrando aturdirlos aunque no matarlos.

Quinn con toda la adrenalina que cargaba más su velocidad logro salir de la marea de zombies y subir una de las escaleras que daban a un edificio. Cogió un tubo que había encontrado en aquella plataforma y comenzó a golpear los barandales de las escaleras causando un ruido estridente atrayendo hacia ella los infectados.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por segundos se paralizo al ver que Rachel se había arriesgado a seguirla. La castaña subió las escaleras casi sin aire y cuando llego al lado de la rubia cayó de rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

— **¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —**Pregunto Quinn con furia**— ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ustedes, vengan acá malditos! ¡Por acá! —**Siguió golpeando el barandal y sonrió cuando lograba su propósito

— **¡Quinn! ¡Vuelve acá! ¡No puedes dejarnos! —**Exclamo Puck

— **¡Ustedes váyanse en cuanto vean la oportunidad! —**Exclamo de vuelta Quinn mientras observaba como los infectados ya iban por la mitad de las escaleras**—Oh mierda…—**Murmuro

Puck, Brittany, Sam y Santana fueron sorprendidos cuando detrás de la cerca que tenían a sus espaldas, comenzaron a oírse disparos y veían como los zombies frente a ellos caían uno tras otro.

Quinn rio. Rio con todas sus fuerzas, de felicidad al ver detrás de aquellas cercas a su hermana mayor Frannie y a Michelle López, la hermana mayor de Santana, y detrás de ellas, dos personas más que no conocía. Soltó otra sonora carcajada ante la perpleja mirada de Rachel y finalmente se tranquilizo y acuchillo a un infectado que había terminado de subir las escaleras, lo empujo y volvió a crear aquel efecto domino.

— **¡Calma Barbie! —**Exclamo Michelle sin parar de disparar

— **¡Quinn! ¿Estas bien? —**Grito Frannie para que su hermana la escuchara

— **¡Un poco cansada! ¡Pero bien! —**Respondió la rubia también en un grito

Michelle dejo de disparar**— ¡Vete al Mckinley, allí te recogeremos!**

— **¡De cuerdo! ¡Cuida a mi hermana!**

— **¡Lo he hecho hasta ahora Barbie, no creo que deje de hacerlo! ¡Ten cuidado!**

Quinn volvió a reír y levanto a Rachel del suelo**—Vamos, tenemos que irnos. Ellos nos recogerán allá**

Rachel observando extrañada a Quinn la siguió por uno de los callejones.

— **¡SI PERRAS! ¡MICHELLE LOPEZ Y FRANNIE FABRAY HAN VENIDO A RECATAR A SUS HERMANITAS! —**Grito Michelle causando la risa en la mayoría del grupo menos en Santana

**¡Hey hey! Aquí otro cap. espero que les guste**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Lograron pasar por aquel callejón hasta salir y acabar en la parte trasera de los edificios, los tres infectados que se encontraban allí cayeron al suelo gracias a que Quinn les clavo el cuchillo justo en la frente. Suspiro calmándose un poco debido al agite y observo a Rachel.

— **¿Qué te pasa? **

Rachel se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda contra la pared mientras estiraba las piernas y aun respiraba entrecortadamente**—Aun estoy cansada, me esforcé demasiado en pasar entre ellos sin ser tocada, eran muchos**

—**Nadie te dijo que me siguieras**

—**Lo sé, pero es que… sentí que debía hacerlo, fue un impulso**

—**Pudiste haber muerto**

— **¿Quieres parar? ¡Dios! ¡Lo hice para ayudarte! —**Exclamo exasperada la morena

— **¡Pues no ayudaste en nada! —**Exclamo de vuelta Quinn al lanzar el cuchillo al suelo con fuerza

— **¡Eres una desagradecida, arrogante y…! **

Las palabras de Rachel fueron silenciadas al oír un golpe estruendoso del otro lado de la calle. Ambas giraron su cabeza rápidamente buscando la causa de aquel sonido y se encontraron con un auto echando humo por el capo y un hombre que parecía inconsciente con su cabeza sobre el volante.

Luego de que Quinn cogiera el cuchillo de nuevo, Ambas cruzaron la calle a gran velocidad hasta llegar al auto. Rachel abrió la puerta del asiento del conductor y con ayuda de Quinn sacaron al hombre, en el abdomen y en la cabeza tenía graves heridas de donde salía sangre a borbotones. Lo acostaron sobre el concreto y este soltó un grito de dolor.

—**Al parecer no está muerto, aun—**murmuro Quinn vigilando de que alrededor no hubiesen mas entes

— **¿Quieres callarte? —**Espetó Rachel mientras buscaba algún tipo de respuesta en el hombre y trataba de sentir su pulso**—Señor, ¿Puede oírme?**

El hombre no respondió sino que soltó otro grito lleno de dolor y desesperación que causo escalofríos en ambas chicas. Rachel desabotono su camisa y logro ver con más facilidad la herida en el abdomen.

— **¿Es… es una mordida? ¿Señor, lo mordieron? Quinn—**Llamo a la rubia y esta se acero, se arrodillo a su lado y observo con atención la herida

—**Esta mordido, no hay nada que hacer—**Susurro antes de levantarse y volver a lanzar un vistazo a su alrededor**—Tenemos que irnos**

—**Pero… ¿Vamos a dejarlo aquí? ¿A esperar que muera? ¡No podemos hacer eso!**

— **¡Entiende que yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo! —**Grito Quinn a poco de perder la cordura**— ¡No puedo matarlo! ¡Es diferente joder!**

—**Pero igual terminara como uno de ellos, ¿Te gustaría que te hicieran eso? —**Rachel se levanto y encaro a la rubia**—Dejarte ahí, abandonada, a la espera de convertirte en un ser sin alma, que solo deambula por ahí**

Quinn suspiro nuevamente, apretando los puños con fuerza tratando de alejar las ganas de volver a gritar o lastimar a la morena. La observo fijamente a los ojos y le entrego el cuchillo.

—**Puedes hacerlo tú, si es lo que quieres. No voy a matar a una persona que aun sigue viva—**Sentencio antes de que se escuchara un nuevo grito del hombre

Rachel apretó el cuchillo entre sus manos temblorosas mientras observaba con temor al hombre. Lanzo una rápida mirada a Quinn y esta la observaba sin expresión alguna, cruzada de brazos, esperando a que le diera el golpe final a aquel hombre moribundo.

* * *

Una bofetada por parte de Santana hacia Michelle fue lo que se escucho cuando lograron con una herramienta romper parte de la cerca. Cuando la mayor de las López se acerco a ver como estaba su hermana, esta no perdió la oportunidad y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo una de sus mejillas.

Brittany abrazo a su novia evitando que volviese a golpear a Michelle y Puck y el otro chico que la acompañaba se acercaron preocupados.

—**Estoy bien, estoy bien—**Dijo la latina mayor y los chicos asintieron**—Santana, ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa? Tres años sin vernos, ¿Y así es como me saludas?**

Santana frunció el ceño y se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla para no quebrarse, aunque ya sus ojos estaban humedecidos y sentía un nudo en su garganta.

— **¿San, estas bien? —**Pregunto Frannie y Santana negó con su cabeza**—Vale, dejémosle unos minutos a solas a las López, vamos Britt—**Frannie abrazo a Brittany por los hombros y se adentro junto a la ojiazul, Sam y Puck a la casa rodante en la que se había transportado

Michelle suspiro y subió a la camioneta, sentándose al lado de Santana.

—**Lo siento, ¿sí? Pero quiero que sepas que en cuanto tuve la oportunidad escape del equipo para venir a buscarte. No sé qué haría si murieras, ni tu ni nuestros padres—**Confeso buscando la mirada de la menor

—**No sé nada de ellos—**Musito Santana con apenas un hilo de voz**—Y tu eres una mierda. Tres años y ni siquiera un simple mensaje, ni un saludo, nada. ¿Sabes las veces que tuve que consolar a mama? Hasta tuvo ataques de ansiedad. No sabes lo nerviosa que me ponía ver que le faltaba el aire, verla tan inquieta. Todo por tu maldita culpa, preocupándonos mientras tú jugabas al policía**

— **Escucha, estuve en el ejército. Quería protegerte, y me fue bien porque no nos alejamos, pero luego surgió lo de Los ángeles y no quise perder la oportunidad. Sé que no es una excusa por no haber dado señales de vida pero piensa que ahora estoy aquí contigo, para protegerte**

—**No me vengas con eso de protegerme, si nunca lo has hecho. Te apuesto a que el equipo te abandono en esta maldita ciudad y da la casualidad de que me encontraste, no jodas Michelle, solo te mientes a ti misma y a nadie mas**

Después de las palabras de Santana se formo un incomodo silencio en donde la latina menor intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no quebrarse y lanzarse a abrazar a su hermana. Pero no tenía pensado hacerlo en ese momento, no después de lo que había hecho.

Cuando Santana tenía dieciséis Michelle decidió irse a Los Ángeles y trabajar como SWAT, antes estuvo un tiempo en el ejército y le fue bien, pero estaba avergonzada por haberlo dejado y no tenía el valor para hablar con su padre, además de otros miles de problemas que por cobardía no quiso enfrentar. Así que decidió alejarse y comenzar con un nuevo trabajo y una nueva vida con su familia en su mente.

—**Brittany esta hermosa ¿Por fin son novias? Recuerdo como babeabas por ella—**Comento con nostalgia Michelle mientras sonreía de medio lado

—**Y ahora evades el tema, Muy bien Michelle**

—**El equipo no me abandono, te digo la verdad. Cuando tuve la oportunidad me escape del equipo junto a Chris y vine a Lima a buscarte. Sé que estabas aquí pasando unas semanas con Brittany**

—**Y ahora también eres acosadora, vaya**

—**No me jodas Santana, siempre estuve cuidando de ti**

* * *

—**Rachel, vámonos de aquí. Se están acercando—**Susurro Quinn al acercarse a la morena y quitarle el cuchillo de las manos

—**N-no puedo Quinn, no podemos…—**Balbuceo Rachel mientras sentía como las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

El hombre soltó otro grito aun más fuerte y los infectados que antes se acercaban a torpes pasos lentos lo aceleraron y ahora iban a por ellas.

—**Mierda—**Murmuro Quinn y jalo del brazo de Rachel

Comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar tomando a Rachel por el brazo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una ferretería y se refugió allí junto a la morena.

La rubia se sentó en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada luego de cerrar la puerta y Rachel observaba con curiosidad una estantería que estaba frente suyo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

— **¿Estas bien? —**Pregunto Rachel dando un vistazo a Quinn, esta asintió y la morena volvió su vista a la estantería**— ¿Un hacha y una piqueta nos ayudaría?**

—**Si, cogelas—**Respondio Quinn poniéndose de pie

Rachel cogió el hacha y se la entrego a Quinn mientras que ella se quedo con la piqueta.

—**Lamento… lamento lo que hice hace unos minutos, yo tampoco tenía el valor de matarlo**

Quinn no respondió sino que se acerco a la puerta a ver si los infectados aun seguían insistiendo en abrirla. Cuando no escucho algún otro golpe la abrió y salió del lugar para correr y golpear con el hacha a uno de ellos.

Rachel no tuvo otra que seguirla y lo agradeció ya que derrumbo a uno de los infectados que se acercaban a Quinn por la espalda y clavo la piqueta en la putrefacta cabeza. Observo a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

—**Cuando más rápido lleguemos mejor estaremos—**Dijo Quinn

Siguieron caminando escabulléndose por los callejones para evitar a los infectados. Rachel en el camino, asqueada y como pudo limpio la sangre que le había salpicado al igual que Quinn. Cuando solo faltaban unas cuadras para llegar la rubia se detuvo para inspeccionar el cuerpo de un policía que yacía muerto tirado en el suelo.

—**Bingo—**Murmuro Quinn mientras sonreía al encontrar cinco balas en el bolsillo del uniforme del cadáver. Recargo su pistola y se puso de pie**—Sigamos—**Dijo a la morena. Pero sus alertas se activaron al ver por el rabillo del ojo por segundos un movimiento del otro lado de la calle. Giro su cabeza y le hizo la señal de silencio a Rachel mientras cruzaba la calle con cautela**—Dime que tu también lo viste—**Susurro con Rachel a sus espaldas

—**Pudo haber sido un gato—**Susurro de vuelta Rachel. Aunque estaba un poco nerviosa ya que también oyó unas rápidas pisadas

—**Espera acá**

La rubia empuñando el arma y con pasos silenciosos termino de cruzar la calle y camino hasta detrás de unos autos, pero no se encontró con nada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se giro y vio a Rachel con un arma pegada a su cien mientras un hombre alto, musculoso y con la ropa rota en diferentes partes la sujetaba mientras sonreía lascivamente.

—**Suelta el arma, rubiecita—**Dijo el hombre con una voz gruesa y ronca

Quinn tenso la mandíbula pero no soltó el arma, sino que la sujeto con más fuerza junto al hacha en su otra mano.

— **¡Que la sueltes te digo! No querrás que le pase algo a esta morenita, ¿Verdad? —**Dijo con burla el hombre. Con la mano libre acaricio el cabello de la morena, luego la deslizo hacia abajo pasándola por su mejilla, su cuello y finalmente uno de sus pechos, el cual apretó y acaricio varias veces

Rachel estaba petrificada, pálida y observaba a Quinn con temor. Poco podía hacer contra aquel hombre de tal vez unas tres veces más grande que ella. Sabía que Quinn tampoco podía hacer tanto, pero tenía toda su confianza en la rubia. Sus piernas temblaban y con cada toque de aquel hombre se sentía sucia, temerosa, lo único que la calmo mínimamente fue observar los ojos verdes de Quinn, mínimamente porque pudo notar en ellos miedo, odio e inseguridad.

—**Escucha… no tenemos que pasar por esto, bajare mi arma cuando tú bajes la tuya y sueltes a la chica, hablaremos como gente civilizada y…—**Quinn silencio sus palabras cuando oyó las ruidosas carcajadas del hombre

— **¿Qué mierda dices, barbie? ¿De verdad quieres hablar? Es lo último que se puede hacer para sobrevivir ahora como están las cosas. ¡ASI QUE SUELTA LA PUTA PISTOLA O LE VUELO LA CABEZA A TU AMIGUITA!**

Quinn paso saliva y trato de articular palabra alguna pero ninguna salía. No quería volver a pasar lo mismo que paso junto a Puck y Sam en el viaje hacia Lima, ninguno mato algún hombre de los que los atacaron, pero los dejaron inconscientes. Quinn no era capaz de matar a una persona, Era muy diferente a matar infectados, se mancharía las manos mucho más de lo que ya lo estaban, robaría un alma, acabaría con una vida.

Pero en situaciones como esas, era hacer lo necesario por vivir y proteger a los suyos.

Con rapidez levanto el arma y por solo un segundo observo la mira tratando de apuntar e inmediatamente disparo rogando porque a Rachel no le diese la bala. Y no le dio, el disparo le dio en el hombro al hombre, el cual soltó a Rachel y guio sus manos a la herida mientras se quejaba. Rachel corrió hacia Quinn y sin pensarlo la abrazo mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

Quinn aparto a Rachel al ver como el hombre se levantaba. El hombre grito lleno de furia y comenzó a caminar a largas y fuertes zancadas hasta ellas. La rubia levanto el arma y esta vez apunto con más precisión, directo a la cabeza.

Apretó el gatillo y el hombre cayó al suelo mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su frente y podía verse el hoyo del disparo. Quinn soltó un gemido ahogado de la impresión y sus manos cedieron, el arma cayó al suelo pero sin embargo la rubia aun estaba petrificada con los brazos al frente sujetando una pistola que no estaba.

Rachel observo como las manos de Quinn temblaban sin parar y las sujeto. Envolvió las manos de la rubia con las suyas para tranquilizarla y comenzó a acariciarlas mientras la observaba con preocupación. Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente y sentía como su pulso se aceleraba.

Soltó sus manos y la abrazo con fuerza mientras comenzaba con las caricias en su espalda y poco a poco fue sintiendo como se relajaba.

—**Todo está bien… Lamento que hayas tenido que hacerlo… De verdad lo siento, pero estoy aquí. Y te lo agradezco Quinn**

Quinn tardo unos minutos en silencio y con delicadeza se separo de Rachel.

—**Estoy bien. Todo está bien. Debemos seguir, el disparo llamo su atención y no tardaran en llegar—**Dijo antes de coger el arma del suelo y comenzar a caminar

Sin ningún otro problema lograron llegar al William Mckinley High School y no tuvieron que esperar o refugiarse ya que allí ya se encontraban Frannie y los demás.

Quinn al apenas ver a su hermana corrió y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Frannie también le devolvió el abrazo mientras retenía las lagrimas. Al terminar el abrazo Quinn inmediatamente guio sus manos al vientre crecido de la rubia mayor.

—**Está ahí, ¿verdad? Dime que lo está por favor, dime que allí está él o ella**

—**Pues claro que lo está, tonta. No por nada tengo esta panza—**Respondió Frannie mientras le sonreía con ternura**—Si no hubiese ocurrido nada de esto de esa loca enfermedad, tal vez, creo que la próxima semana hubiese sido la cita para saber su sexo**

—**Lo sabremos cuando nazca, aunque sé que será todo un campeón**

—**Yo pensé que querías una niña**

—**La que quiere niña es mama, ¿Dónde está?**

La sonrisa en Frannie desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, observo a Quinn a los ojos y a esta solo le basto segundos en entender. Su sonrisa también desapareció y su boca se abrió y cerró sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sollozo y abrazo de nuevo a Frannie. Desahogándose, liberando todas las emociones retenidas hasta ese momento, llorando sin vergüenza alguna porque poco le importaba que la vieran llorar en ese momento, su madre estaba muerta.

**¡Hola! Perdón por tardar en actualizar, no tenía la suficiente inspiración como para escribir el cap. Pero acá esta, espero que les guste ;)**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Living in death**

En solo un mes el mundo se fue abajo y ahora es, literalmente, el mismísimo infierno. Donde tendrán que luchar por sobrevivir envueltos de angustia, miedo, muerte, odio, amistad y amor.

**Capitulo 8**

Luego de que Quinn se calmara todos subieron a los vehículos y se largaron de allí. Santana, Brittany, Frannie, Quinn y Rachel en la casa rodante. Sam y Puck en la chevrolet silverado, y Michelle y sus dos compañeros en una hummer.

Se dirigieron a las afueras de Lima, a un bosque con altos arboles y un rio cerca y allí formaron un campamento.

Al día siguiente Rachel despertó por un leve dolor en su cuello. Había dormido en uno de los sofás que había a cada lado después de la pequeña cocina dentro de la casa rodante. Giro su cabeza quejándose un poco del dolor y se encontró con Quinn aun dormida en el otro sofá.

Sonrió al verla. Su cabello rubio le cubría casi toda la cara, abrazaba un cojín contra su pecho y su boca estaba entreabierta. Parecía una niña pequeña.

Se levanto tratando de no hacer ruido y camino hacia el baño.

Luego de lavarse la cara y mojarse un poco el cabello para después peinarlo con sus manos, bajo de la casa rodante e inhalo profundo deleitándose con el puro aire que le brindaba el bosque mientras estiraba sus brazos y sentía como sus vertebras se reacomodaban.

—**Hola, aun no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Frannie Fabray—**Se presento la rubia tendiéndole su mano mientras sonreía

—**Hola, Rachel Berry—**La morena estrecho su mano con la de la rubia mayor

—**Es muy agradable el aire puro del bosque, ¿verdad? —**Pregunto y Rachel asintió**—Ven, he preparado con Brittany unos sándwiches, supongo que tienes hambre **

La morena asintió nuevamente y siguió a Frannie hasta una mesa donde estaban sentadas Brittany y Santana. Por orden de la rubia Rachel se sentó junto a ellas y recibió un sándwich con mermelada junto a un vaso con zumo de manzana.

— **¿Qué edad tienes? —**Pregunto Santana

—**Diecinueve, ¿Porque? —**Respondió Rachel luego de dar un sorbo al zumo

—**Eres muy pequeña, ya sabes, de estatura. Pensé que tenias dieciséis o algo así—**Dijo la latina mientras sonreía con burla**— ¡Auch! —**Se quejo cuando un vaso de plástico se estrello contra su cabeza—** ¡Frannie! **

—**Deja a Rachel en paz, tu tampoco eres tan alta que digamos—**Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona**— ¡Y Michelle tampoco! —**Alzo la voz para que la otra latina la escuchara, estaba unos metros más lejos limpiando algunas armas

— **¡Te escuche Frannie! —**Exclamo la mayor de las latinas

— **¡Esa era la intención! —**Volvió a hablar Frannie mientras seguía sonriendo burlona

—**Bueno, se entiende, una enana defiende a otra—**Dijo Santana antes de recibir otro vaso contra su cabeza y las otras chicas rieran**— ¡No puedes estar usando los vasos contra mí!**

Sus sonrisas desaparecieron cuando oyeron un disparo. Todos observaron a un hombre alto y musculoso al lado de Michelle. Al hombre por accidente se le disparo el arma cuando había comenzado a limpiarla.

— **¡Joder Chris, casi me das un infarto!—**Se quejo la mayor de las López

—**Creo que todos me apoyarían si dijera que a todos casi nos da—**Dijo Rachel y Frannie, Santana y Brittany asintieron

—**Ruega porque esas mierdas no estén cerca y no hayan oído el disparo—**Volvió a hablar Michelle**— ¿Puck y Sam están colocando las cámaras?**

—**Sí, también Kurt los está acompañando. Voy a ver qué tal van**

Michelle y Chris contaban con unas cámaras trampa para colocar alrededor del perímetro donde estaban ubicados para que así no le tomaran por sorpresa algún infectado que merodeara por ahí.

Quinn salió alarmada de la casa rodante con solo una de las botas puestas, el cabello alborotado, la ropa arrugada y una pistola en mano.

—**Todo está bien Quinn, fue un accidente, ve a seguir durmiendo—**Dijo Frannie tratando de no reír ante la imagen de su hermana

Quinn bufo y subió de nuevo a la casa rodante. Pero no durmió, termino de ponerse la otra bota, aliso su ropa, lavo su cara y recogió su cabello en una coleta antes de sentarse en la mesa donde estaban los demás y comer un sándwich.

— **¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas de embarazo, Frannie? —**Pregunto Rachel

—**Cinco meses**

—**Vaya, eso es genial**

— **¿Aun te quedan pastillas? —**Pregunto Quinn**— ¿Estas tomándolas?**

—**Si Quinn, tranquila**

Rachel al terminar de desayunar se dirigió hacia el rio a relajarse. Se sentó sobre la grama y se dedico a observar el agua. Hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

—**Gracias por… por lo de ayer—**Murmuro Quinn sin observarla

— **¿Qué? —**Rachel la observo confundida

—**Ya lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo. Estaba muy nerviosa después de disparar y lograste calmarme**

—**Ah, eso. No tienes que agradecer Quinn, todo está bien. De hecho yo soy la que tiene que agradecerte, por ti estoy acá—**Le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando la rubia la miro

—**Ya me lo dijiste ayer, no tienes porque repetirlo**

—**Eh… de acuerdo**

Ambas quedaron en silencio escuchando solo el correr del agua del rio y algunos pájaros que se hallaban en la copa de los arboles hasta que el recuerdo de los padres de Rachel golpeo en su cabeza.

— **¿Quinn?**

— **¿Mmm?**

—**Escuche decir anoche a Santana que iremos a Atlanta. ¿Qué pasa con mis padres? ¿Qué pasa si vienen y yo no estoy?**

—…**Hable de eso anoche con Michelle. El ejército pasó por ahí la semana pasada, tal vez estén con ellos, llevaran a los que encontraron al mismo lugar en Atlanta y cuando estemos ahí tal vez los encuentres. Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Dijiste que tus padres fueron a buscar a tu madre y hermana adoptiva? ¿No quisiste decir tu padre?**

—**Ah, no. Tengo dos padres, o sea, hombres. Ellos alquilaron un vientre y hace tres años conocí a mi madre y ahora tenemos una buena relación. Fueron a buscarla junto a mi hermana adoptiva, pero como te dije, no sé nada de ellos desde hace dos semanas**

Ambas se levantaron rápidamente al ver como del otro lado del rio, de entre los arboles salía un infectado. Soltaron el aire que retenían cuando observaron que el infectado entro al agua y la corriente lo se llevo rio abajo.

Rachel se sentó de nuevo y abrazo sus piernas colocando las rodillas contra su pecho y suspiro. Aunque se mostraba tranquila por fuera, por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Al igual que los demás, el vivir ahora con las imágenes constantes de sangre, disparos, los gemidos guturales de los infectados, sus gruñidos, la carne podrida entre sus dientes y el pensamiento constante de que en cualquier momento aparecerán de algún lugar siempre los mantenían nerviosos y alertas. Solo que no dejaban mostrarlo para no inquietar a los demás.

* * *

—**Ya terminamos de colocar las cámaras—**Anuncio Chris mientras tomaba asiento junto a Santana**—Vaya tana, mira cómo has crecido—**Dijo mientras sonreía

—**Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti. No te reconocí cuando te vi ayer, la última vez que te vi parecías un espagueti—**Dijo la latina riendo

—**Pues sí, pero mira que belleza ha hecho el ejercicio—**El hombre flexiono uno de sus brazos mostrándole sus músculos a la chica

—**Sí, ya lo noto**

Chris sonrió—**Creo que deberíamos cambiar el tema, siento como tu hermana me asesina con la mirada—**Le susurro y Santana rio, dio un vistazo a Michelle que se encontraba unos metros lejos de ellos, efectivamente asesinando con la mirada al rubio y Santana sonrió maliciosamente antes de besar la mejilla del hombre**—¿A qué viene eso?**

—**Nada, solo para molestarla—**Dijo restándole importancia y Chris giro los ojos**—Ayúdame a levantarme, quiero ir con Britt—**Pidió

— **¿Así que se llama Britt? Es muy bonita—**Dijo el hombre en tono divertido mientras tomaba a la latina por debajo de los hombros y la levantaba con facilidad

—**Ni se te ocurra acercártele—**Amenazo comenzando a caminar sin afincar tanto el pie donde tenía la herida mientras se aferraba al brazo de rubio y este reía

—**Pues claro que no, Santana**

Dieron unos pasos más hasta la casa rodante y Chris subió a la latina, al ver que ya no necesitaba más su ayuda, se giro y camino hasta donde Michelle para ayudarla a recoger las armas que limpio.

—**Como se te ocurra intentar algo con ella te quedas sin descendencia, ¿entendiste? —**Amenazo Michelle

—**Calma López, sabes que para mí es como una hermanita. ¿No vas a intentar hablar con ella de nuevo? —**Pregunto mientras guardaba una escopeta y un ak 47 en la maleta de la hummer

—**Cuando hable con ella ayer, la conversación termino en otra bofetada. Dejare que descanse de mi y se lo piense, no voy a obligarla a que me perdone. ¿Has escuchado alguna otra transmisión?**

—**No, la última fue hace tres días**

—**De acuerdo, pero igual mantente alerta**

* * *

—**Hey chicas, ¿Están bien? Soy Kurt Hummel**—Se presento un chico ojiazul sentándose junto a ellas

—**Hola, estamos bien. Yo soy Rachel, Rachel Berry—**Se presento la morena mientras le sonreía al chico

—**Quinn Fabray—**Se presento Quinn mientras el apellido de Kurt retumbaba en su cabeza. _Hummel… pueden haber muchos Hummel_. Pensó al recordar al mecánico infectado que mato en Lima

* * *

Más tarde, alrededor de las dos de la madrugada Quinn despertó exaltada, intento levantarse del sofá y al hacerlo cayó al suelo provocando un ruido que despertó a Rachel. La rubia desvió la mirada evitando los ojos de Rachel y observo a su hermana durmiendo junto a Santana en la cama desplegable que había al fondo, y Brittany se hallaba en otro de los sofás mientras que su gordo gato estaba a los pies de esta.

Despertó exaltada al ver en sus sueños imágenes escalofriantes. Cadáveres, infectados, militares disparando, gente corriendo y gritando, niños llorando, recordó en sueños todo lo que vio en el brote de New Haven, Connecticut.

— **¿Quinn? —**Susurro Rachel**— ¿Estás bien?**

La rubia negó con su cabeza. Sentía como su pecho se oprimía y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Pensaba en el hombre que asesino el día anterior, los infectados, su hermana embarazada, Atlanta, en todo y todos, pero lo que la derrumbo por completo fue volver a recordar a su madre.

—**Hazlo otra vez, por favor. Has lo mismo que hiciste ayer—**Pidió Quinn antes de taparse la boca intentando silenciar un sollozo que soltó, no quería despertar a nadie más**—Por favor**

Rachel la observo confundida y a la vez preocupada. Pero entendió todo al notar que Quinn se encontraba en un estado parecido al del día anterior luego de dispararle a aquel hombre demente. Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver a la rubia tan vulnerable, sentada allí en el suelo llorando, rogando porque la abrazara. Todo lo contrario a como se mostraba por el día, imponente, orgullosa, valiente, egocéntrica y más.

Rachel asintió y se sentó frente a ella. La rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó con las caricias en su espalda.

—**Todo está bien… Tranquila—**Susurro mientras sentía como su camisa se humedecía con las lágrimas de la rubia**—Ya… calma… Lamento lo de tu madre. Todos hemos perdido a alguien, pero tenemos que mantenernos fuertes, sacar fuerzas de donde no hay y mantenernos en pie y así ellos no se preocuparan, A tu madre no le gustaría verte en este estado, ni tampoco a tu hermana—**Hizo una pausa mientras Quinn se aferraba mas a ella—**Comprendo cómo te sientes, ¿Recuerdas que murió mi abuela?...Pero si llorara de nuevo por ella se que de algún modo vendría a mí y me golpearía—**Dijo causando una pequeña carcajada en la rubia

Rachel continúo con las caricias y un par de minutos después se separo de la rubia cuando sintió que ya no había sollozos o lagrimas.

— **¿Cómo lo haces? —**Pregunto Quinn

— **¿Hacer qué?**

—**Tú me…—**La rubia suspiro y decidió guardarse la explicación—**Nada, gracias por… eso. Volvamos a dormir—**Dijo antes de volver a acostarse sobre el sofá

Rachel también volvió a su sofá y se acostó, observo como la rubia volvía a abrazar el cojín contra su pecho y finalmente cerró sus ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Hola, espero que estén bien. La apariencia física de Michelle y Chris son Michelle Rodríguez y Chris Evans, solo que les cambie el apellido, ya saben xD Pronto aparecerá Blaine ;)**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :)**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Living in death**

En solo un mes el mundo se fue abajo y ahora es, literalmente, el mismísimo infierno. Donde tendrán que luchar por sobrevivir envueltos de angustia, miedo, muerte, odio, amistad y amor.

**Capitulo 9**

_El cuerpo estaba pálido, casi grisáceo. Un fino hilo de sangre descendía por su barbilla y en su cuello tenía una horrorosa mordida. Rachel se encontraba arrodillada a su lado, con la esperanza de que aquella chica despertara. Zamarreaba su cuerpo con el fin de despertarla pero era inútil._

—_**Vamos nena, tienes que levantarte. Debemos irnos—**__Decía cariñosamente y casi con un hilo de voz mientras las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas__**— ¡Despierta ya! ¡Maldición! ¡Tienes que despertar!**_

—_**Rachel, debemos irnos. Ella no despertara—**__Susurro Josephine apoyando su mano sobre uno de los hombros de su nieta_

— _**¡Si lo hará! —**__Grito girándose hacia su abuela. Y entonces se comenzaron a escuchar leves gruñidos del cuerpo pálido y Rachel se giro con la esperanza de que su chica estuviese viva__**— ¿Al? ¿Ves abuela? ¡Está viva!**_

— _**¡Rachel apártate!**_

— **¿Rach? ¡Rachel!**

Se levanto rápidamente del sofá provocando que Brittany diera un leve respingo, pero luego la rubia le regalo un sonrisa. La morena noto que estaba sudando y su respiración estaba un poco entrecortada, llevo sus manos a su cabeza y suspiro pesadamente mientras Brittany la observaba preocupada.

— **¿Estás bien? Te movías mucho dormida y murmurabas cosas, además de que estas empapada en sudor—**Dijo la ojiazul

Rachel la observo con media sonrisa y asintió**—Si, estoy bien. No es nada—**Brittany asintió**— ¿Dónde… donde esta Quinn? —**Pregunto intentando no sonar tan interesada mientras se peinaba un poco con las manos

—**Fue a dar un recorrido con Sam y Puck. Kurt y Chris están verificando el perímetro o algo así y Frannie pensó en darnos un baño en el rio, ¿Te parece? —**Pregunto entusiasmada

Rachel asintió un tanto ausente y bajo de la casa rodante junto a Brittany.

* * *

Quinn, Puck y Sam caminaban por el bosque con el fin de ver si encontraban algún otro campamento o algo que cazar, también para relacionarse con el lugar y ver si no se encontraba algún infectado merodeando cerca.

Quinn y Puck caminaban juntos mientras que Sam estaba unos pasos delante de ellos.

—**Puck, no tienes porque hacerte malas ideas en la cabeza. Ya verás que ella está bien—**Dijo Quinn mientras pateaba una pequeña roca

—**Claro, porque ya la tuya está muerta. Tu hermana está contigo y tu padre es un maldito, no tienes porque preocuparte más por encontrar a tu familia—**Espeto Puck con el ceño fruncido

—**Tal vez esta con el ejercito—**Ignoro lo dicho por el mohicano

— **¿Igual que el padre de Sam? Y hasta quien sabe, tal vez la madre también—**Susurro con odio tomando a la chica por el brazo, la cual tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos

—**Puck yo… no puedo decírselo. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —**Susurro de vuelta Quinn liberándose bruscamente del agarre

— **¿De verdad vas a ocultarle que sus padres están muertos?**

—**No sabemos si la madre realmente lo está—**La rubia se cruzo de brazos y lanzo un mirada fugaz a Sam, el cual se encontraba inspeccionando una planta**—Escucha, yo buscare el momento de decírselo. Pero no ahora, y ya verás que encontraremos a tu madre**

—**No puedes escondérselo—**Sentencio también cruzándose de brazos

—**Noah escucha…—**Intento hablar Quinn pero el mohicano la interrumpió

—**Ey Sam, ven acá un momento. Quinn quiere decirte algo—**Puck llamo al rubio y este se acerco curioso mientras Quinn se sujetaba el tabique de la nariz y murmuraba un _´´Maldito seas Puck´´_

— **¿Qué pasa Quinn?**

—**Eh…Yo…Sam, tus… Tu padre… ¿Joder Puckerman, porque me pones en este tipo de situación?**

—**Sam, pasa que tu padre está muerto y Quinn lo sabía—**Confeso sin tacto alguno el mochicano y Sam palideció

— **¿Q-que? —**Balbuceo el chico**—Quinn… dime que no es cierto—**Busco la mirada de la chica pero esta la tenía clavada en el suelo**—No es cierto, ¿verdad? Puck, ¿Por qué inventas cosas así?**

—**No lo está inventado, Sam. Tu padre está muerto, y yo te lo oculte. Pero no fue por malicia alguna sino que no sabía cómo decírtelo y nunca encontré el momento**

—**Tú solo te preocupas por lo tuyo y nada más. Te haces de la buena líder, la fuerte, la valiente. Cuando solo eres un gatito asustado que llora por las noches**—Dijo Puck con odio empujando levemente a la rubia

— **¡Cállate! ¡Si supieras lo que…!**

— **¿Qué, Quinn? ¡Tu madre está muerta, acéptalo! ¡La mía quizás también lo está y no me la paso llorando! ¡Eres débil y debes aceptarlo!**

De un segundo a otro ambos estaban en el suelo golpeándose mientras Sam los observaba incrédulo.

Quinn estaba sobre Puck golpeándole la cara mientras el mohicano trataba de cubrirse con sus manos. El chico levanto su rodilla y golpeo fuertemente la espalda de la rubia, la cual cayo de lado quejándose del dolor. Fue cuando el mohicano se posiciono sobre ella y le brindo un par de golpes hasta que Sam lo empujo con una patada.

— **¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?!—**Grito Sam fulminándolos con la mirada. Quinn limpiaba con la manga de su camisa la sangre que salía de su nariz y labio y Puck tapaba uno de sus ojos mientras con su mano libre limpiaba la sangre que salía de su pómulo y labio**—De verdad no puedo creerme esto. Pero Puck, tú también lo sabías y me lo ocultaste. Y Quinn, no sé cómo es que llegaste a ocultarme algo así. Ambos son unos…—**El chico suspiro pesadamente**—Mejor me callo. Volvamos con los demás**

Quinn y Puck se levantaron y sacudieron sus ropas quitándose el exceso de tierra y caminaron junto a Sam al campamento lanzándose miradas de soslayo.

Cuando llegaron ya Santana, Brittany y Rachel se habían bañado en el rio y tenían ropas limpias que les dio Frannie mientras que esta y Michelle esperaban a Quinn para hacer lo mismo.

— **¿Qué les ocurrió? —**Pregunto Frannie preocupada corriendo junto a Rachel hacia el trió

— **¿Se encontraron con algún infectado? —**Pregunto Rachel observando el rostro lastimado de Quinn

Puck gruño y se alejo dando fuertes zancadas**—Voy con Chris y Kurt—**Murmuro antes de perderse entre la maleza

— **¡Noah espera, tenemos que tratarte! —**Lo llamo Frannie

—**Déjalo. Esta echando humos, Quinn y el se lanzaron a trompadas—**Dijo Sam**—Voy a la camioneta, ¿De acuerdo? Supongo que querrán su privacidad cuando ustedes y Michelle se bañen—**Frannie asintió y el chico se metió en la camioneta

Rachel tenía conectada su mirada con la de Quinn mientras Frannie inspeccionaba el rostro de la rubia menor. Quinn le regalo media sonrisa y Rachel se la devolvió antes de suspirar y adentrarse en la casa rodante junto Santana y Brittany.

—**Ya llegaron Quinn y los chicos—**Anuncio Rachel sentándose en uno de los muebles**—Quinn peleo con Puck—**informo mientras las chicas la observaban curiosas

— **¿Pero están bien? —**Pregunto Brittany

—**Sí, eso parece—**Respondió mientras acariciaba a Lord Tubbington

Unos minutos después se acostó en el sofá pero luego se levanto inmediatamente al escuchar el grito de Quinn a la lejanía.

—**Ah, que llorona. Ni siquiera es alcohol—**Murmuro Santana apartándose de la ventana

Rachel curiosa se puso de pie y se asomo por una de las ventanas de la casa rodante. A uno metros, en el rio, podía verse a Quinn de espaldas mientras que Frannie pasaba un pañuelo mojado por su cara y Michelle reía.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando Quinn se giro y la observo con una ceja elevada, Aunque el agua les llegaba por los hombros pudo ver sus pechos y poco más.

Rápidamente se quito de la ventana para darle privacidad a la rubia y las otras dos chicas y volvió al sofá a acariciar el gato mientras Santana soltaba sonoras carcajadas ante sus mejillas coloradas.

Poco después Quinn subió a la casa rodante ya bañada, con ropa limpia y con su cabello mojado. Santana y Brittany bajaron ya que Frannie y Michelle las llamaron.

La ojiverde abrió su mochila y saco el pequeño botiquín y comenzó a tratarse las heridas frente un pequeño espejo.

—**Déjame ayudarte, ¿Puedo? —**Pregunto Rachel tomando asiento al lado de la rubia

Quinn asintió y le entrego el botiquín. Rachel humedeció una gasa con alcohol y comenzó a pasarla delicadamente sobre la herida en el labio de la rubia.

—**Te queda bien esa ropa—**Dijo Quinn**—Me gusta más que aquel suéter rojo con un reno enfrente**

—**No hables... a mí si me gusta ese suéter. Son mis favoritos, ¿sabes? **

— **¿Enserio?**

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa. Vestía unos jeans ajustados que se amoldaban perfectos a sus piernas y su trasero, unas botas y una playera negra. Mientras que Quinn también traía un jean y botas y una playera gris junto una chaqueta negra.

—**Perdón—**Se disculpo cuando Quinn soltó un leve quejido. Y soplo suavemente sobre el labio de la rubia

— **¡Quinn! ¿Crees que puedas venir un momento? Necesito enseñarte algo—**La llamo Michelle dando golpes a la puerta

Quinn bufo y se puso de pie y bajo de la casa rodante no sin antes brindarle a Rachel una sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento.

Siguió a Michelle hasta la hummer, donde se encontraba Chris y el rubio saco de la maleta del vehículo unas mochilas y el par de armas que usaban para que Michelle pudiera abrir un compartimiento secreto donde habían más armas, cuchillos y munición.

—**Hija de perra—**Dijo Quinn mientras sonreía**—Tú fuiste quien se llevo lo que había en la base, ¿no es así?**

—**Lo que quedaba—**Respondió la latina encogiéndose de hombros**—El ejército se llevo lo demás. Pero tuvimos la suerte de encontrar esto. En dos días partiremos hacia Atlanta**

—**Me parece bien **

— **¡Chicas, encontramos a alguien! —**Exclamo Kurt acercándose a ellas mientras que unos metros más atrás aparecían Chris y Puck sujetando un hombre que luchaba por escapar y Sam intentaba atarlo

Cuando Quinn noto que el hombre no cedía en su intento por escapar, lo intimido disparando peligrosamente cerca de él, la bala dio a pocos centímetros de su pie. El hombre dejo de luchar e intercalo mirada entre Quinn y Michelle mientras fruncía el ceño.

Al oír el disparo Rachel y Frannie, junto a Santana y Brittany se acercaron preocupadas.

—**Cuando lo encontramos quiso dispararnos—**Comento Chris al Sam terminar de atar sus manos y Puck lo empujara con fuerza al suelo haciendo que el hombre cayera arrodillado, tenía una barba de al menos unos cinco días y su ropa estaba llena de sangre

— **¿Quién eres? —**Pregunto Michelle**— ¿De quién o qué es toda esa sangre? —**La morena levanto con brusquedad la cabeza del hombre para mirarlo a los ojos

— **¿Por qué tendría que decirlo? —**Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona

Quinn chasqueo la lengua y se agacho a la altura del hombre**—No queremos problemas, solo queremos saber tu nombre. ¿Estás solo o en algún grupo? —**Pregunto con calma

El hombre no respondió, siguió sonriendo con burla antes de darle un cabezazo a Quinn y esta cayera sentada sobándose el lugar golpeado. Al segundo Chris lo pateo con fuerza y soltó un alarido lleno de dolor.

—**No se muevan—**Ordeno una voz gruesa

Rachel desvió su mirada de Quinn y observo como un grupo de unas quince personas comenzaban a rodearlos con armas en manos.

**Hola, espero que estén bien. Perdón por tardar pero como dije en el otro fic mi madre se enfermo y estuve muy ocupada cuidándola. Pero ya está mejor y acá esta el cap :D Olvide decir en el cap anterior que el físico de Frannie es de Kristen Bell.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :)**


End file.
